Don't Deny What You Feel
by TheDiamondSea
Summary: Hermione, who is madly in love with Harry (who has just been dumped by Cho), confesses her feelings to Ron. Ron, being the greatest best friend on earth, enlists in the help of Ginny to give Hermione and Harry the push they need to be together. COMPLETE!
1. The Breakup

**Don't Deny What You Feel  
**  
**Chapter 1**  
  
The wind was blowing noisily outside of the window, and Harry Potter was sitting by the window, thinking about what had happened earlier in the evening.  
  
_"Harry," Cho said, "we need to talk." Harry followed her out of the Great Hall and they both went outside. "Harry, I'm so sorry," Cho started, "I don't know what came over me or why I did this, I just hope you can forgive me." Harry gulped as he knew what was coming. Cho continued, "Harry, I've been seeing someone else. I'm so sorry that I did this to you and I wish it didn't have to end this way, but I can't be with you anymore. I'm in love," Harry looked at Cho, who was staring at the ground with guilt. "Who is it Cho?" Harry asked, with no hint of anger in his voice. "It's Roger Davies, I've been seeing him for a few weeks, and I really think that he's the one," Harry didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry Harry, I really am," With that said, Cho gave Harry one last kiss and left him outside, sad and lonely._  
  
Harry had somehow made it up to his room without crying. He slumped onto his bed, thinking about what he had done to deserve this. He picked up a vase and in anger, threw it against a wall. It shattered into millions of tiny pieces. It was then that Harry started to cry. Harry picked up more objects, not caring whether they were his or not, and began to throw them around the room in rage. He tore his roommates' posters off the wall; the Quidditch players glared at him, no longer moving, as they were torn off their pedestals. He tore open his trunk and ripped up anything that reminded him of his relationship with Cho. Pictures of them kissing, pictures of them on dates, pictures of them holding hands... they all reminded Harry of how well things were going with her. 


	2. Finding Harry

**Chapter 2  
**  
Ron and Hermione were both studying and doing homework in the Gryffindor common room. It was their seventh year, and everyone, even Ron, had been anxious about NEWTs. "Ron, could you hand me that quill please," Hermione said. Ron handed her the quill and went back to his Charms homework. After a few minutes, Ron said, "Oi, Hermione, have you seen Harry around anywhere? I haven't seen him since dinner," "No I haven't Ron, maybe he went to bed early or maybe he's out with Cho," All of a sudden, a loud crash emitted from the Boy's dormitory. "Bloody hell! Sounds like a war is going on in there!" Ron exclaimed as he and Hermione made their way up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. _What on earth was that?_ Hermione thought. They continued up the staircase, realizing that the loud crashes and bangs were coming from the seventh year boys' dormitory.  
  
When they got there, Hermione amazed at what she saw. Harry Potter had trashed the entire boys' dormitory and was aiming a large, leather-covered picture album at the wall. Ron quickly ran up to him and grabbed his arm. In the meantime, Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered _Scourgify_. In no time the room was back to its normal state; the broken items were instantly repaired and the Quidditch posters were back up on the wall in their previous positions. The Quidditch players were now back and moving, although they did look a little disgruntled. Harry had once again broke down and fell on to the floor in a heap of tears.  
  
When she saw this, Hermione rushed to her best friend's side. Her heart broke when she saw him crying. She looked down at her best friend and she felt for him. _Hell, I don't just feel for him, I love him._ Hermione quickly scolded herself and pushed that thought away. _He has a girlfriend now! I'm not allowed to have these feelings for him. He loves Cho, and Cho loves him! But how I wish that he was mine...  
_  
Ron's voice broke into her thoughts as he spoke. "Harry, what's the matter?" They both kneeled beside him and comforted him. "Is it something about Cho? What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Harry told them the whole story from the beginning, his friends listening intently all the way through.

A/N: Hey... sorry my chapters are really short so far, I promise that they'll be longer in the next chapters. Well, tell me what you think of my first fanfic and review =)


	3. The Confession and the Promise to Help

**Chapter 3**  
  
"...And she said it was Roger Davies, I don't see what he's got that I don't have," Harry told his friends. Harry was glum and he was thankful to have friends as amazing as Ron and Hermione. They had brought him down to the common room when Seamus, Dean and Neville came up to the dormitory. They sat in their usual places in front of the warm, crackling flames in the fireplace. It was now 12:30. They hadn't finished any of their homework, but they listened all the way through. "Harry, you don't need Cho, you've got great friends right here. You're an amazing person; I think Cho made a mistake to dump you. If I were in her position, I certainly would not have," Hermione said sincerely. "Yeah!" exclaimed Ron. Harry thought for a moment about what Hermione said and then laughed, "Are you saying that you want to be my girlfriend, Ron?" Hermione giggled and Ron turned beet red in embarrassment. "No! I meant that–" "Ron, we know what you mean, we were just teasing you," Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron's ears now matched the colour of his hair. They all joked around with each other, happy to be in each other's company.  
  
The fire was slowly dying out as he three friends stayed up a little later and cheered Harry up a little more. Soon after, Harry decided that he would go back up to his dormitory for some well-needed rest. Ron and Hermione stayed behind, both gazing into the fire without speaking for quite some time.  
  
"'Mione... you love him don't you?" Ron murmured, breaking the silence in the room. Hermione, who was still gazing into the flames, as though hoping she would see Sirius' head popping in like he did in fifth year, opened her eyes wide at what Ron had just said. "I don't know what you mean," Hermione said, bewildered, but denying it nonetheless. "Don't be daft Hermione! Ginny and I realized it ages ago!" Ron exclaimed, "Don't deny your feelings for him, Hermione. Don't ever deny what you feel," Ron said.  
  
Hermione, shocked at Ron's new-found intelligence, sighed and said, "Ron, you know me too well. I do love him. Since fifth year, I think. When he got back together with Cho, I felt that my heart broke into a million pieces." Hermione took a breath, then continued, "I don't want to sound horrible, believe me, I don't, but I couldn't help but feel happy when he announced that Cho broke up with him. Well, I confessed. That's what you wanted wasn't it?" Ron smiled his special goofy smile, and said, "That's exactly what I wanted. And just so we know, I won't go shooting my mouth off like I would imagine Lavender and Parvati would be doing right now. Hell, they'd wake up the whole castle!" Hermione giggled at the thought, and opened her mouth to say something when Ron started again.  
  
"I won't tell Harry unless you want me to. In fact, the only person I want to tell is Ginny, just to confirm what she thinks," Hermione, at that moment, lunged herself at Ron, giving him a tight hug, "Thank you so much Ron, you don't know how much you helped me. I didn't know who to tell, I mean, I'd only confide in you and Harry, and I obviously couldn't tell Harry-"Ron cut her off and said, "That reminds me, when are you going to tell Harry? He deserves to know, 'Mione,"  
  
Hermione bowed her head down and she realized that at this moment, there was no proof that Harry liked her back. She told Ron this and Ron said, "Well I guess we're going to have to change that aren't we? Meet me tomorrow here. Oh wait, since you're Head Girl, let's meet in your room at say, 7:30. I'll tell Ginny your news tomorrow and I'll bring her along," With that, Ron turned and left for his dormitory. When he was heading up the stairs, Hermione said, "And Ron, thanks for everything," Ron paused, turned, and said "No problem, Hermione. And remember, don't deny what you feel,"

A/N: Thanks for reading this far! I hope you really like this story. I'm slowly making my chapters longer, sorry if this one's not long enough.


	4. Breakfast and Coming Up With the Plan

**Chapter 4**  
  
Hermione walked in a daze towards her room. She confessed to Ron about everything, and he was trying to make sure it happened. He was right; she shouldn't deny what she felt. That had been (one of the rare) smartest things that Ron had ever said to her. She said the password ('_Snuffles_') to the portrait guarding her room. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair red and white striped pajama bottoms and an overlarge white shirt. She dressed and fell onto her bed, thinking about Harry and how on earth Ron was going to push them together. At the moment, she felt like she was on top of the world. Nothing could bring her down. She quickly fell asleep, and didn't wake until morning.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up, feeling rested and full of energy, although she had only slept four hours. She jumped into the shower, still thinking about Ron's plan. She wouldn't know what to do if Ron hadn't said that he would help her. Hermione thought about how things would be like if Harry liked her back. They would walk down the corridors together, hand in hand. They would kiss. Hermione sighed and walked out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel and another towel covering her. She dressed quickly, packed up her unfinished homework into her bag, hoping that she would have enough time to finish at least some of it at breakfast.  
  
Hermione continued to think about her future relationship with Harry. She imagined their first date, which would only occur if Ron and Ginny were successful...  
  
_There would be flowers, not roses, but several variations of wildflowers, thought Hermione, Harry and I would have a wonderful candlelit dinner, maybe in Hogsmeade somewhere, and he'd take me flying on his Firebolt afterwards. Then we would kiss, and all problems would've drifted away..._  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!" Ron disturbed Hermione's thoughts as he waved his hand in front of Hermione's face. Hermione looked around startled; she had reached the Great Hall. "I know what she's thinking about, Ron," said Ginny when she saw Ron's strange look, "Or I should say _who_ she's thinking about. Her face says 'Harry' all over it!" Hermione blushed, caught, and Ginny squealed, not noticing the stares from the rest of the Hall. At that moment, the object of Hermione's affection walked into the Great Hall. His hair was disheveled as usual and he had a cute grin on his face that was so irresistible to all girls. "Hey Gin, I could hear your squeal from corridors away, what's going on?" Harry asked, still wearing that smile. Hermione suddenly felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks, and Ron attempted to come up with a believable lie. "Er... uh, well Ginny here was just telling Hermione about this guy that she liked and I dunno. Ask Ginny," faltered Ron.  
  
Harry gave Ron a quizzical look, shrugged, and walked into the Great Hall. Every girl stopped whatever they were doing at the moment as he walked by and stared at Harry like he was a piece of meat. Hermione noticed this. Apparently the fact that Harry and Cho were no longer a couple had traveled all around the school by now. _Bloody hell! I guess I'm not the only one thinking about dating Harry now that he's single..._ Ginny also noticed the girls and gave Hermione a sad look, but in a second, her face brightened again and said, "Don't worry about them, 'Mione, Harry knows that most of those girls only want him because he was 'The Boy Who Lived'," Hermione breathed in deeply and she, Ron and Ginny walked towards their usual spots and the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat in her spot and took her uncompleted work out of her bag. She worked hard on her work, trying to block out the girls who were not so subtly flirting with Harry. One girl, a third year, had even walked up to Harry, squealed, much like how Ginny had earlier, and threw her arms around his neck, claiming to love him with all her heart and wanting to have his children. The whole Great Hall had a laugh at that and at the Slytherin table, Hermione saw Draco and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, already making fun of the situation. She looked at Harry and saw him awkwardly hugging the poor girl, looking at his friends with a look that simply said, _Help me_! No one knew what to do, but the young girl finally realized that the whole school was laughing at her and mocking her actions and let go, mumbling "Sorry," and left, blushing furiously.  
  
Harry, relieved that the girl had let go of him, returned to his oatmeal, blushing ever so slightly. Hermione patted his shoulder, attempting to console him, when Harry eventually snorted into his oatmeal, laughing about the poor girl. Hermione tried to not laugh, she was Head Girl after all, but she too, eventually cracked. Soon later, she went back to her work. In fifteen minutes, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left the Great Hall. The trio had Potions and Ginny had Divination.  
  
They headed to the dungeons, and when they got there, Pansy Parkinson had her arms around Draco, squeezing him to death, and squealed exactly like the young girl at breakfast. Then she said, "Oh Harry! I love you! Have my children! I don't have a life but then again neither do you so we're the perfect match! Oh Harry! And you see this scar on my arm? It's almost like yours! Oh Harry, marry me!" Crabbe and Goyle sniggered on the sidelines and Draco almost fell over from laughing so hard. Hermione, flustered and angry about their repulsive behaviour, went to punch Malfoy in the face. _No one was going to make fun of MY Harry!_ Just as she was about to punch Malfoy, Snape came. "Thirty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Anymore fighting and it will be fifty," Hermione didn't dare speak up for herself. She simply glared at Draco and mouthed _you're lucky_ and stalked into the class.  
  
The class went on for what seemed like hours, but Hermione was glad. Here she was, sitting beside Harry, his arm lightly brushing against hers as they took notes. It was there that Hermione realized that as long as she was with Harry, she could be happy. She was happy in _Potions_ for heaven's sake!  
  
The rest of the day went by, and Hermione felt lightheaded and woozy every time Harry was around. If only he knew how she felt! She couldn't just go and snog him senseless until they both turned blue! She wanted to, of course, but she just couldn't. She glanced at the clock, it was almost 7:30. Hermione had finished her homework and she was waiting for Ron and Ginny in her room. She didn't have to wait long, however.  
  
She heard the portrait open and in came Ron and Ginny, both looking irritated. "Bloody hell!" Ginny exclaimed, "You don't know how hard it was to get Harry out so he wouldn't disturb us. He kept asking question after question about where we were going! It drove me absolutely mad! I could rip my hair out!" Hermione smiled and Ron said, "Yeah, she could rip her hair out, but she chose to rip out mine instead," Ron glared at his sister as he showed Hermione the small bald spot at his crown. "You owe us big time after this," Ron said, "And we still have to come up with a plan!" Hermione sighed and hugged both of her friends, and Ginny said, "Well, Harry won't be outside on his broom all night you know, so we better come up with something fast!" They traded off ideas as to what they could do. By the end of the evening, Ron and Ginny left. After all the ideas, some stupid of course, they came out victorious with a plan that they hoped wasn't foolproof.  
  
(Ron came up with the stupidest one: 'Well, why don't you just march up to him and snog him senseless? I mean, Harry's gotta figure out that you like him when you do that... he's not a stupid bloke like Crabbe and Goyle!' which resulted in Ginny smacking him in the back of the head and said 'Well that idea just proved that you are!') 


	5. The Plan and Odd Dreams

**Chapter 5**  
  
After discussing the plan, Ron had left for the Common Room. It was just Hermione and Ginny left and they thought about their plan. It was slightly absurd, they both had to admit, but it was the only plan that could help Hermione that they all agreed on. Apparently, she was to write up anonymous love letters to Harry (Ginny said that was how she got all of her boyfriends since she was in fifth year). Hermione was appalled at the idea, it made her feel like she was 13 again, but she giggled at the mere thought of writing a love letter to anyone. She couldn't do it, but Ginny promised to help her; she claimed she was the "expert" and that they all should begin to call her "Doctor Love". Ron snorted at this, and it earned him another smack on the head from his fiery-tempered redheaded little sister.  
  
Hermione, who never had written this type of letter, didn't know where to begin, but Ginny claimed that staring at the blank piece of parchment would not help her in the least. As soon as Hermione had composed the letter, Ginny would take it to Ron. Ron would then go up to the owlery and send the letter using one of the school owls. The three figured that they would let this whole "I just broke up with my girlfriend" phase blow over; otherwise the other girls would still be flirting mercilessly with Harry. If Harry got the letter too soon, he would consider it to be one of those other trash letters from girls who only want him because he was some hero that defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby. They decided that in a month, it would all cease and the girls would realize that Harry wasn't going to choose one of them.  
  
That gave Hermione one month to compose the perfect letter that would profess her undying love for Harry. When Ginny left, she suggested,"Try to compose a bit of it tonight Hermione, maybe you'll come up with something good!" Hermione decided to sleep early that night, and she tried to compose one in her head as she fell asleep...  
  
**_Dearest Harry, I look at you from afar-_**  
  
_No, that won't work,_ she thought. She tried again...  
  
**_Dear Harry, You don't know how hard it was for me to see all those girls flirting with you all the time-_**  
  
_No!!! That definitely will not work! I mean seriously, Hermione, you're going to guilt him into liking you?_  
  
**_Dear Harry, I know writing anonymous love letters is so third year, but I just had to tell you that my feelings for you run deep inside of me and pump through my veins. Harry, I know this is so cliché-_**  
  
_Hmm, I like it,_ she thought, _but I'll write it tomorrow, when I'm not so sleepy._  
  
With that Hermione fell into a deep snooze, dreaming a ridiculous dream about Harry and her if they got married and were in some freaky twilight zone...  
  
_"Honey, I'm home!" Harry said as he closed the door. "Daddy! Daddy!" two young children, a redheaded boy and a raven-haired girl yelled as they ran through the foyer towards their father. "Hello, dears! Where's Mummy?" "I'm right here, sweetie! James, Lily, give your father some breathing space!" The kids immediately backed off as Hermione walked towards their father, wiping her hands on her apron. They kissed, and they heard one child, Lily, say, "Eww!" Harry and Hermione both laughed as the children ran to the backyard, "Don't you dare break into the broom shed, Lily, I'm watching you!" Hermione warned as her youngest child ran to the back yard.  
  
"So, how was your day? Any criminals on the loose that our number one Auror had to catch?" said Hermione, as they sat down on the couch. "Well, actually, yes there was one. We got him, and he's back at Azkaban where he belongs. The Minister actually switched from Dementors to Blast- Ended Skrewts for the new guards of Azkaban. Much safer, if you ask me. Less risk of escapees, they'll be lucky if they get out with just their hands burnt off! In short, my day was brilliant," said Harry, as he smiled a bright white, toothy smile at his wife, "How was your day?" "Oh, just dandy! Except for the fact that Lily figured out how to break into the broom shed. I caught her flying around on your Firebolt just after lunch. She wasn't hurt, but I don't want her flying on that broom until she reaches Hogwarts and receives proper training," Harry grinned, and Hermione continued, "I'm almost done dinner, it should be ready any moment," Harry smiled again and bent forward to kiss his wife on her nose, "Aren't you happy that our lives are so perfect?"_ Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
That was Hermione's alarm, it was time to get up! She slammed her hand over her alarm, shutting it, and got up. _Blimey! That dream was the oddest dream I ever had! It was like some peculiar Muggle show I saw once! We were so **faultless**!  
_  
At that thought, Hermione grimaced. She knew lives weren't like that, otherwise nice people, like Eloise Midgeon, who sprouted a new spot three times a day, wouldn't have any problems to deal with.  
  
Hermione went over to her bathroom, feeling slightly chilled. She glanced out her window and saw slight flurries. She took out her towel and stepped into the warm shower, grateful for the heat. She persistently thought about her dream and how unbelievable it was. The children were too unreal. I mean, I never ran to her father screaming "Daddy! Daddy!" the second he got home. Oh! And that thing Harry said when he opened the door "Honey, I'm home!"! Bloody hell! It was just too scary for words. Hermione could never see Harry walk in like that, calling out to his wife in that way. And her! Talking about cooking dinner? Hermione could barely cook Mac and Cheese without burning it! That dream was just too out of this world!

Hermione stepped out of her shower and dried her hair with a quick flick of her wand. She pushed all thoughts of the dream out of her mind and got dressed in her uniform. Making sure her Head Girl badge was on straight, she walked out of her room into the hall and made her way to the Great Hall. She made plans to tell Ron and Ginny about how she came up with a beginning of the letter that didn't make her sound like some lovesick third year. She also decided to tell them about her uncanny dream.  
  
A/N: Hehe, I loved writing the dream! It was so Brady Bunch, just with less kids and no maid. I think that the idea I came up with for the plan to get Hermione and Harry together was a little strange, but hey... no one said that I had the best imagination in the world. shrugs Well thanks for reading the fifth installment of my fic, hope you enjoyed it. Expect the next chapter soon, and I'm thinking about starting another story as well. It won't be a Harry/Hermione ship though, I'm thinking of doing a Ron/Hermione one. So stay tuned for it! =) Oh, before I forget, thanks to my two reviewers so far. I know the first one just said "Poor Harry" but at least I know now that I did write the break up properly, Harry was supposed to be sympathized by Ron and Hermione =) Hah... I know that makes no sense but whatever, I like reviews. Not flames, but constructive criticism would be great =) I don't know if this is long enough, but if it is, YAY!!! dances around the computer in circles


	6. News of a Ball

**Chapter 6**  
  
A/N: Nine reviews in one day! I'm in a state of euphoria! It's like coffee for my brain! THANK YOU!!! If hugging were more hygienic these days and I knew you guys in person, I'd hug you. So think of this message as an e-hug or whatever.  
  
A/N 2: My story sort of jumps forward a bit at this point, hope you don't mind that I don't write everything that goes on in the month Hermione has to write that letter. It would all be fluff and Hermione thinking about Harry anyway (I personally think fluff is a tad on the boring side). I'll just sort of do a little explaining when I get around to it. Once again, thank you to those reviewers. You're all awesome!  
  
A/N 3: I'm attempting to make this chapter longer, if it isn't long, well... blah. At least this way I can update faster =)  
  
Yep, I'm done my useless chatter now... read on folks!  
  
Once again, Hermione, Ginny and Ron decided to meet up to discuss the plan. Hermione sat at her desk with Ginny and Ron at her side, finally taking a stab at that letter she started a few weeks ago. Harry was once again outside, flying around on his broom, coming up with new plays for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as he was now captain. All three were happy for him; now they were just plain appreciative that it occupied so much of his time and effort. He was so busy that he didn't even take in that they were all acting a little strange around him lately.  
  
"Hermione, have you even thought about this letter since we suggested it?" Ginny asked, since Hermione unusually was at a loss for words to write down. "I've thought about it vaguely, I came up with a beginning, but it's so..." Hermione paused; thinking of a word to describe her letter, "...typical," Hermione scrunched up her nose, thinking about her unimaginative letter, "I want it to make me sound more _mature_. Less infatuated third year, more sophisticated seventh year. Do you understand where I'm coming from?" Ginny nodded. She, too, strived to make her letters sound classier than they really were. "Well, why don't you begin with what you came up with so far?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and said, "Okay, try not to laugh. Here goes, '_Dear Harry, I know writing anonymous love letters is so third year, but I just had to tell you that my feelings for you run deep inside of me and pump through my veins. Harry, I know this is so cliché-_' and that's all I have," Ron guffawed, "That's not what guys wanna hear, Hermione, it's all too sappy. I've known Harry since I was eleven, and he doesn't seem to be the sentimental romantic type. His idea of a great date is dragging a poor girl to an action flick in a theatre full of guys!"  
  
"I would go anywhere, as long as it was with Harry. Action flick, motocross racing championships, dirt bike racing, some farm where I had to clean out the horse stables, anywhere. It's just that I'm with Harry that counts. I know you mean well Ron, but I don't want this letter to sound too clear- cut. I want Harry to think that I really like him, and I don't think that writing a letter that simply says 'I like you Harry, marry me and have my children,' will withstand a chance," Ron snickered at the memory of the third year that ran up to Harry saying those exact things at breakfast just three weeks ago. "I agree with you, Hermione. Ron, it has to sound like it comes from the heart. Would you keep a letter that basically said 'I like you'? I wouldn't be surprised if you chucked it into the fire up in the common room! And wasn't it you who told 'Mione to never deny what you feel?" Ron thought about this, and after a moment, he spoke up, "Yeah, I guess I would toss it. I would probably think of it as a joke if it were that plain and boring," "You see, Ron? Hermione would be crushed if Harry threw out the letter that she worked so hard on. This is why is has to be elaborate and so sincere," Hermione nodded. She would be in great despair if he pitched it into the fire, just seconds after reading it. "Personally, Hermione, I think that you should use the letter you started. It's quite good. It's not too childish sounding. With our help, it will be excellent. It'll knock the socks of him, surely,"  
  
The three shared ideas. Ron had attempted to look at it from a girl's point of view, and make an effort to come up with some good ideas as well. Hermione wanted to include the smartest thing Ron ever said to her in the letter and Ron certainly felt honoured that his words were going to be mentioned. He had commenced a jig and danced around in circles in glee. "Ron, stop it. You look like a chicken that has had its head cut off." Ginny said in distaste. Ron shrugged and continued dancing, this time in one spot. Looking less like a chicken, indeed, but still like a lunatic. Ginny shook her head and continued to bounce ideas off Hermione. She was determined to make this work out for her good friends. She knew that one day Harry and Hermione would be together and would rather it happened sooner than later. "Hey, Hermione, what if you wrote a poem? That would certainly show effort, I'm sure Harry would value it," Ron abruptly stopped his dancing and quoted part of a poem sent from Ginny herself to Harry on Valentine's Day, back when he was in second year, "_'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair as dark as a blackboard..._'"  
  
Hermione stifled a giggle at the recollection as Ginny, embarrassed and blushing furiously, for what seemed to be the fifth time since Hermione spilled out her guts about Harry, walloped Ron at the back of his head, "It was DOBBY who wrote that, I swear!" Hermione giggled as Ron, rubbing the back of his head, retorted, "Sure, Gin. If Dobby wrote it, why didn't you check it before you handed it over to Harry? Save yourself the embarrassment." Ron smiled at his sister, who was now shaking her head. "Argh! No poetry then, Hermione," Ginny said, trying to recollect herself and stop the blush that invaded her cheeks. "Oh good, I'm absolutely dreadful at poetry, and I don't want to ask Dobby to write it for me. We all know what comes of that, " Hermione said, teasingly, "And besides, I don't want Dobby or any house-elf to do more work than he or she has to, if you remember SPEW," Ginny huffed and hastily said, "Look, let's just return to the matter at hand here,"  
  
"Someone's being an elf driver!" Ron piped up, but he immediately started acting serious as he saw the look that crossed his now very angry sister's face. Afraid of being slapped, or worse, punched, he quickly took his seat again. He did not want to have to come up with a lie to cover up the fact that his little sister had given him a black eye. Nor did he want to borrow any makeup from some girls to conceal it.  
  
About an hour later, it was time for dinner and the three left Hermione's room. They walked to the Great Hall, not discussing the plan in fear that another student would overhear. There was a flurry of students up ahead by the entrance to the Great Hall, eager to get in and have dinner. As they approached, Hermione overheard a young first year girl talking to one of her friends, "Guess what I overheard Dumbledore saying to McGonagall?"  
  
"What?" responded her friend, "In three weeks, there's going to be a ball! I hope they allow the entire school to go," the girl said wistfully. At this, Hermione's head whipped around to face Ginny's. "I have to go with Harry to that ball," Ginny nodded, "There better be a ball. I hope this isn't just some rumour,"  
  
Finally, Hermione got through the mob of students and sat down beside Harry at the Gryffindor table. As soon as every student was seated, Dumbledore got up from his chair and clapped his hands. "I have an announcement to make! I'm sure all third years and up will be tremendously happy that we will be having a ball in three weeks time," there was some muttering from the first and second years, and Dumbledore continued, "It will hopefully unite the houses as one, as we come to face that the war is going on against Lord Voldemort," to Hermione's surprise, no one flinched at the name, "I only ask of you to have fun and enjoy the moment, as we are all aware that there will be many more dark times ahead for all of the world, Muggle, Witch, or Wizard," and with that, Dumbledore winked and said, "Tuck in," and the golden plates were magically filled with food. There was a sudden uproar from the older students as they discussed what dressrobes they would wear (from the girls) and who they would ask to the ball(from the boys). Harry, however, remained silent as he ate. Hermione noticed this, and she spoke, "What's wrong Harry? You're unusually quiet," Harry chewed carefully and said, "I wish I wasn't the one who would have to kill Voldemort. Here I am, waiting for him to get me. All those times that I faced him and won were just luck. What if I'm not so lucky this time? What if I fail? The world would cease to exist as we know it and it would be my entire fault! Innocent lives are being balanced on my shoulders and I don't think I'll be able to carry them,"  
  
"Harry, you can do this. I know it will be just you and Voldemort in the end, but we will all help you get there and defeat Voldemort once and for all. We'll get you trained up and ready for battle. You know Dumbledore will not allow you to duel against Voldemort without learning useful spells first, and you must admit, you know plenty of good spells now. I'm sure that you will win, Harry. You've got it in you to win. You have potential, and most of all, you have strength and courage, Harry. You've got your mother's blood flowing in you, and she will protect you whenever you need it, as will Dumbledore, the Order, and your friends, Ron, Ginny and I," Hermione smiled at Harry and he smiled back. He hugged her, and said, "Thanks, Hermione, I really appreciate what you said to me, you're a true friend," Hermione swooned and she suddenly felt very giddy as Harry let her go.  
  
A/N: Oh yeah, as for the little stereotyping thing I had in there, about how guys always watch action movies, that does not reflect how I actually feel. I LOVE action flicks, without them, life would just be boring! And as for the stuff that Hermione lists afterwards, (motocross racing, etc.), I ALWAYS wanted to do those things. Well maybe not cleaning out a horse stable, but who would want to do that? Anyhoo, woo! I think this is a longer chapter! -pats herself on back-. I enjoyed writing that one, and as always, review! --azias 


	7. The Letter is Written and Sent

**Chapter 7**  
  
A/N- WOW! So many reviews... thank you! You are all awesome! When I first started writing this story, I didn't think that anyone would read it. I read many first-class fics on this site and a few others, and I didn't think that my writing skills could compare to some of those other authors out there. Gosh, I feel so appreciated! YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you a BILLION times over! --gives out more e-hugs—  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
One week later, Hermione composed the most vital letter she would ever have to write in her entire life. All the girls who had thrown themselves over Harry when Cho ended their relationship had slowly stopped, just as predicted; they had fallen for some of the other eligible bachelors of Hogwarts. The same third year that had embraced Harry in the middle of breakfast was apparently now falling for Draco. He was furious after she had ran up to him, kissed him on the cheek, smiled and ran away again. He was the joke of the entire school, especially with his fellow Slytherins. No one showed any small signs of sympathy except for Pansy, who wasn't exactly sympathetic, just more protective of Draco. Anyone who wasn't blind could see she was falling for him bad.  
  
Hermione thought her letter was suitable, now it was just up to Ron to deliver it by owl. Hermione re-read the letter to herself in her head...  
  
_Dearest Harry,   
I know writing anonymous love letters is so very third year, but I must tell you how I feel. I've loved you since fifth year and my love for you grows greater with every minute of every day.  
  
When you were dating Cho, my heart broke. It was like it was pounded by a large, jagged rock, pierced by a portion of broken glass, or chewed up by a troll and spat out again, or maybe a combination of all three. After a while, I learned that you were happy with Cho, it was evident in every smile you gave her. My heart slowly, but surely, healed completely. I thought I was safe from my heart being broken again, until Cho didn't feel the same about you, and ran to Roger Davies, breaking your heart with her selfish games. Seeing you in distress had once again torn up my heart savagely.  
  
I saw the sadness in your eyes, even days after you had broken up. You tried to conceal it with laughter, but your smiles deceived you. Your eyes did not light up like they used to, the happiness you felt was gone. Gradually, your heart recovered, much like mine did, and your smiles returned.  
  
A very good friend once told me to never deny what I feel. Harry, I hope you know that if I had not written this letter, I would be denying what I felt. I would be denying myself of the chance to empty my conscience; I would be denying any chance I could have with you. Please don't just discard this letter the second you get close to a fireplace. Really think about it, for me and what I think we could have together.  
  
If you would like to know who I am, give your reply to Ginny Weasley, she's one of my good friends and she'll know what to do with it. Please take this letter seriously.  
  
I love you.  
  
P.S- Don't attack Ginny with questions. She will not crack; she has given me her word.  
_  
Hermione could not think of any way to make this letter better, so she got up and went to the Gryffindor common room to ask Ginny to copy the letter. This way, Harry wouldn't recognize her handwriting. She walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password, '_Piscis Austrinus_', meaning the Southern Fish, a constellation. The portrait swung open and Hermione scrambled through the entrance. Harry was nowhere to be seen, but she found Ginny on the sofa, talking to Seamus Finnigan. Hermione noticed that they were sitting awfully close to each other, and assumed that Seamus was asking Ginny to the Ball. Hermione smiled, happy for her friend, and saw Ron with his eyebrows furrowed over a piece of parchment in a chair by the fire, holding his wand and making odd swishy movements with it. Hermione didn't want to bother Ginny, so she decided to talk to Ron first. She said down in the lounge chair opposite and Ron was still staring at the parchment, gripping his wand so tightly it looked like it would break. "Hey Hermione, done the letter yet?" he asked, without looking up.  
  
"Yep, I have. I think it's alright. All I need now is for Ginny to copy it for me, but she looks too busy with Seamus right now." Ron suddenly dropped his wand like it had suddenly burned white-hot and whipped around to face Seamus and Ginny, who were now hugging each other on the sofa, "Oi! Seamus! If you hurt my sister, I'll personally pound you into the dirt and then set a Skrewt on you!" Seamus' eyes went wide and Hermione figured Ginny had just whispered something along the lines of, "Don't worry, he's always like this. He's never actually done it, it's the twins you've gotta watch out for," because Seamus' eyes went even wider than wide. Hermione laughed and imagined him unknowingly eat a Ton-Tongue Toffee to find his tongue grow at an alarming rate, finally turning into grotesque slobber-covered _thing_ that trailed along behind Seamus as he walked.  
  
"Hey, Gin, can you come here for a second, I need to talk to about something. It's urgent," Hermione said. Ginny nodded and walked over to where Ron, who looked smug about the threat he had just given to Seamus, and Hermione sat.  
  
"Here," Hermione said as she placed the letter in Ginny hands, "I need you to copy it over for me tonight so it's ready to send. Ron, I need you to go up to the owlery as soon as Ginny's done and send the letter to Harry," they both nodded, "Gin, I told Harry to give his reply, if there is going to be one, to you. You can read about it in the letter. Ugh! I owe you guys so much for helping me, I don't know how I'll be able to repay you, but-"  
  
Hermione was cut off by Ron, who said "You won't have to repay us, don't worry about it," Ginny nodded in agreement, "You do so much for us already, 'Mione. No need for payment," and Hermione hugged them, "Thanks, you guys, you're true mates. Now, I need to study for a Charms test tomorrow, as do you Ron, so I better be off. But remember, whatever you do, make sure _no one_ sees that letter. Oh and Ginny, destroy the original copy,"  
  
The three hugged again, and Hermione exited the common room for her own dormitory. It was now 7:30. In about 12 hours, Harry would be reading her letter and Hermione would be nervously watching his face for any signals that could tell her whether she would receive an answer or not that night. She hoped her plan went smoothly...

_Hope. _That's all she had left now.

A/N- Hello! Thanks for coming this far in the story... I know this chapter is a little on the shorter side, as are most of my chapters, but I want to keep reviewing faster, and this is the only way to do it. Otherwise I would be up until 5 in the morning, like I was when I wrote chap 6. Well... thanks for reading. **Tell me what you think of the letter!** Well, hope you enjoyed... and now, REVIEW!!!


	8. She'll Reveal Herself In Time

**Chapter 8**  
  
A/N 1- I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you sooo much for reviewing my story! -gives out a whole bunch of e-hugs-  
  
A/N 2- This is for **bizzyreader**: I really appreciate the idea, but I have other plans for the story. Keep reading and thanks again!  
  
A/N 3- This chapter is kinda from Harry's point of view. There might be a little bit of Ron's p.o.v as well. I think.  
  
Harry slept well that night. When he woke, he felt like something different was going to happen today, but he shook that off. He had come up with a few new plays for the Gryffindor team and he couldn't wait to show his teammates. The new beaters, David Dribbledock and Kurt Flaherty, both second years, were just as good as the twins. The new chasers, Jennifer Moss, Carl Larkey and Ethan Gibble were bloody brilliant. Ron was still their keeper (he was now fantastic- the edited version of _Weasley is Our King _gave him a HUGE burst of confidence every time) and Harry still played in the same position he had held since his first year, seeker. They didn't have a practice in a while, so Harry booked the pitch for the next night. Harry opened his curtains, went over to Ron's bed and shook Ron awake. Ron mumbled something incoherent that sounded like, "Ten more minutes, Mum," and rolled over. Harry sighed and shook Ron more vigorously. Ron rolled over to face Harry and glared at him, and said in a croaky voice, "Whaddya want mate? It's too early to be awake. Can't be more than 5 A.M., can it?"  
  
"Actually Ron, its 7:20. You better get up if you plan on having breakfast," Ron glanced at the clock and now fully awake, he said, "Screw the shower, let's go. I'm starving!" he patted his abdomen for effect and they both proceeded to get dressed. Harry attempted to comb his hair but gave up quickly when his comb started to show signs of stress when one tooth broke. He said, "Ron, we're going to have a practice tonight at 8 on the pitch. Spread it around, will you?" Ron nodded and they went down the steps, through the common room and out the portrait hole.  
  
They walked in the corridor in silence when Harry said, "You know Ron, I don't miss Cho at all," Ron looked at his friend with a quizzical look; he wasn't expecting his friend to say that. "When I was with her, it was exactly like it is now, minus the kissing whenever we saw each other. I was with you and Hermione just as much as before we began dating," Ron nodded, "That's true, it was almost like you weren't dating at all. She was rarely around, and you guys kissed only when you saw each other in the hallways in between classes. You went on a few dates, I remember that. When we went to Hogsmeade and a few others after that," Harry nodded as they walked through the entrance to the Great Hall. Ginny and Hermione were waiting for them in their usual spots at the table, waving them over. Harry and Ron walked towards her. Ron piled some kippers, bacon and eggs onto his plate as did Harry. Hermione was sipping on her pumpkin juice and Ginny was taking a bite of toast, now talking to one of her friends on her other side. There was a hoot from above; the mail was there. Owls flurried around the hall dropping parcels and letters to their recipients. Ron looked over at Hermione who suddenly looked nervous as she fidgeted with her glass. He had sent the letter and he made sure it got to Harry the next morning at breakfast. He looked like an idiot, talking to one of the school owls, telling it to send the letter to Harry the next day at breakfast but no one was up there to witness it, so he didn't care. He glanced over at Hermione again; she looked even more uncomfortable in her seat as her letter dropped down into Harry's lap. Harry muttered, "Thanks," to the owl as it flew away. He looked at the envelope, wondering where it came from. All his attention was on the letter so he didn't notice Hermione squirm under the pressure as she, Ginny and Ron waited for him to open it. He also didn't notice that Ginny looked like she wasn't breathing and Ron attempting to put an 'I don't know what's in that letter' look on his face but failing miserably. All three kept their eyes on Harry and the letter. Time seemed to freeze as Harry reached for the letter. "Well it's not going to open itself," Harry said as he opened the seal on the letter. It was now Hermione's turn to stop breathing. Harry didn't notice this as his eyes were now completely on the letter.  
  
As he read it, the expression on his face was unmistakably one of absolute surprise. His green eyes widened as he continued reading. "Wow." Ron smiled a little at Hermione, who looked like the weight of the universe was lifted off her shoulders. Harry smiled and said, "Ginny! I can't believe you never told me this! One of your friends likes me? Who?" He knew he looked like an eager puppy, but Ginny said, "I guess you failed to read the P.S. at the bottom, huh?" Harry skimmed to the bottom and frowned. "Ugh. Can't you give me a hint?" Ginny shook her head and Ron reached for the letter, pretending like he didn't know what was on it. He skimmed the letter and handed it to Hermione, who put on a look of fake surprise as she read, "I think you should write something back, Harry. This girl obviously likes you well enough to confess it to you, even though it is anonymously,"  
  
"I guess I will. Like I said to Ron earlier, I don't miss Cho. Maybe I should get another girlfriend. If this girl is nice-" Ginny nodded her head quickly, slyly glanced at Hermione for a brief second, and said, "Oh she is, alright," and Harry continued, "Then I'll give her a chance. It'll be good to have someone again, especially one who likes me this much. Ginny, expect my letter sometime tonight. I hope she reveals herself in time for the Ball. I'd love to take her,"  
  
They all rose from their seats after Harry questioned Ginny about her anonymous friend. He asked her who it was every five minutes, until after three times, a frustrated Ginny huffed and told him to shut up and just write the stupid letter. "She'll reveal herself in time, Harry. Just relax!"  
  
After classes and some severe pondering, Harry knew exactly what he was going to write in the letter. He marched right up to his common room and pulled a quill and some parchment from his bag.  
  
_Dear Anonymous..._  
  
A/N 3- Dahahaha! Sorry for the little cliffie, but I fear that I am getting carpal tunnel syndrome or something. Too much typing. Yep yep... well **REVIEW**! **Tell me what you think, get mad at me for leaving with a cliffie.** Whatever. See you at Chapter 9! It'll include Harry's letter and maybe another letter to Harry from Hermione. Later buddies! --azias.


	9. And He'll Be Waiting

**Chapter 9**  
  
Harry had just come back from Quidditch practice. It went well, except a small accident that occurred when Jennifer, one of the chasers, had flew into one of the hoops and broken her nose. Madame Pomfrey had mended it quickly. Last Harry had seen Jennifer, she was sitting in the common room laughing with her friends. He had been relieved to see that his best chaser was doing fine. He, however, was not. The letter was not fully written; he intended to finish it by tonight, but the odds that he finished it at all were quite small.  
  
Harry was completely dumbfounded on what to write. He had never written a letter of this sort to Cho, although she had written a few short ones to him. Harry had no ideas; his mind was as blank as the piece of parchment in front of him. His brain was constantly drifting to Quidditch and all of the endless plays he could use to defeat Hufflepuff in their next match in a month.  
  
Ron and Ginny however, were in the common room debating on whether they should go to help him or not. "I would have expected him to finish by now, seeing as it is nine o'clock, Ron," Ginny said, "But would it be smart to help both of them?" Ron asked, "What if we accidentally tell or something. It certainly sounds like something I would do,"  
  
Ginny then said, "Well, if one of us accidentally told him, at least he and Hermione would be together faster than you can say 'Quidditch' and they could forget about writing letters to each other," They both believed that Harry and Hermione belonged together, as did much of the school, though neither of the subjects in question were aware of it in the slightest. Ron pondered over this for a moment and soon he found himself in the boys' dormitories with Ginny, sitting beside Harry, feeding him ideas.  
  
Approximately an hour later, another letter was composed and waiting to be sent. No one had told Harry about Hermione's enduring love for him and Harry went to bed wondering how this mystery girl would react and whether she would write something back. Meanwhile, Ginny had snuck to Hermione's Head Girl dormitory, and they were now reading the letter that was written in Harry's quick scrawl:  
  
_Dear Anonymous,   
As much as I would like it for you to reveal yourself, Ginny has told me that you won't come easily. So I write this letter, pleading you to write more about yourself, maybe drop a few hints here and there. Maybe the things you enjoy doing, since you seem to know so much about me through Ginny and I don't know one thing about you._  
  
"He knows so much more than he thinks," Hermione said with a grin, and then she continued reading.  
  
_Hopefully you'll be prepared to meet me in person at the Ball, if you're willing to go with me. Send your reply soon. I'll be waiting.  
  
Harry._  
  
The letter was short, but Hermione was absolutely thrilled that he had written back and had even asked her to go to the Ball with him, not even knowing who she was. "You'll have to thank me and Ron that the letter came so soon, we were giving him ideas and we also commanded that he ask you to the Ball, he didn't need much persuasion though. He said it was the fact that he didn't know how to put it into words," Hermione hugged Ginny, "Thanks. I don't know why I deserve such great friends as you,"  
  
Ginny smirked in a Malfoy-esque manner and said, "So, thought about what you're going to say in your reply yet? He'll be waiting," Hermione smiled, "Well, I could use some help from my two amazing mates..." As if on cue, Ron came zooming in through the portrait, "Harry...finally...sleep. Wanted...to...see...Hermione...reaction...note," he said, extremely out of breath and panting heavily. He paused. Finally catching his breath, "I didn't want him to think that I knew who his secret admirer was, otherwise he'd pelt me with questions and hex me into oblivion if I didn't answer,"  
  
Ron collapsed onto Hermione's bed, obviously a little winded from his long run over here, "Snape almost caught me but fortunately I was able to escape by hiding behind a suit of armor and ran the rest of the way, just in case," Hermione nodded and conjured up some water and handed the glass towards him. She said, "Well, do you think you guys could come here just before breakfast tomorrow morning and help with the letter? I'm dead tired and you guys look like you could use some sleep as well," Ron protested a little at waking up so early, but when he saw the furious glint radiating from his sister's eyes that were so much like his mum's, he scowled and said, "Fine. I'll be here at seven," After saying goodnight, Ginny and Ron stepped out into the hallway and cautiously made their way to the common room. Hermione nodded off soon after they left and was sleeping like a rock until morning.  
  
She woke up groggy and disoriented at 6:20 A.M. She raced to her shower and quickly dressed, even though she was dreadfully tired. She was ready by the time Ginny and Ron arrived, Ron being a little grumpy. Ginny had bags under her eyes and was holding up Ron, who looked like he would collapse. As soon as he reached a lounge chair and heavily plunked himself down in it, he grunted and then muttered, "Let's never have another morning meeting like this," and closed his eyes a bit, "Harry's at breakfast already, the lucky bloke. I'm hungry,"  
  
"Ron, shut up!" Ginny said. She raised her arm in an attempt to smack him, but she was too exhausted to move it any further. Hermione yawned and said that they better get started. In a matter of minutes, they had another letter written and ready to go to Harry.  
  
"I think we shouldn't come in together, in case Harry suspects anything. Hermione, you should go first, then Ron, and then me," Ginny ordered. They promptly did as she said, and Hermione went to the Great Hall, yawning and with her eyes threatening to shut all the way there. Hermione met up with Harry at the table and he beamed at her, normally this would have made her blush furiously, but today she was too tired, "I think today's going to go well, Hermione!" Hermione managed a small smile when Harry looked at her, half asleep with dark circles around her eyes. He quickly located the pot of coffee on the table and poured her some. "Thanks Harry," she murmured. She wasn't nervous this time; she was too tired to worry about anything except not falling asleep right at this table.  
  
Ron walked in next, still looking very much like a zombie, automatically reaching for the pot of coffee and pouring himself a cup. Ginny, while she was waiting to make her entrance, managed to put a little makeup on to cover up her sleepiness, but it showed in the way that she walked in, much like Ron did. She too reached for the coffee pot and threw Hermione's letter at Harry. Hermione and Ron were both suddenly alert as Harry reached for the letter. Harry, surprised at what Ginny just chucked at him, didn't ask for an explanation for why they all walked in like zombies. That was fortunate, since they did not have one.  
  
He lifted open the seal and began to read...  
  
A/N: Yepyep, another cliffhanger. Sorry! But I'm just waaaay too exhausted to write anymore (guess who needs a cup of coffee?). I attempted to think like a very tired person in order to make Ron, Hermione, and Ginny more realistic in this chapter. It made me really worn-out, strangely. I hope it worked, though. It'll be worth it. Thanks for all the reviews for my last chapter, I can't say this too many times: you guys are all awesome! -more e-hugs-. Now, please review. See you at chapter 10. --azias. 


	10. Thinking of Her

**Chapter 10**  
  
Hermione observed as Harry lifted the seal on the letter. She sat up, trying her best to look alert. Her heart was pounding a million miles a minute and she was sure that Harry could hear it. She was assured that he didn't when he began to read the letter out loud:  
  
_Dear Harry,   
I wish I could tell you about me, but then you would know automatically who it was. All I can say is that you'll have to wait until the Ball. I'll meet you on the balcony at nine o'clock. I'll be wearing pale purple dress robes with silver trim. You'll meet me soon.  
Love,  
Anonymous_  
  
Hermione sighed with relief when he grinned and said, "I'll be there!" to no one in particular. She immediately felt more awake and energetic and Ron smiled a small smile in her direction. Now, the only thing she had to be bothered about was Harry's reaction when he saw her on the balcony in about two weeks time. She was absolutely sure that he wasn't thinking that it would be her. She saw him scanning Ginny's sixth year friends regularly, trying to figure out which girl it was.  
  
There was a Hogsmeade trip coming up next weekend and Hermione really wanted to go as it would be one of her last ones with Hogwarts. "Are we all going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" Hermione asked. There were nods and a grunt from Ron that she assumed was a yes. They finished up their breakfasts and Hermione noticed Harry staring at her unusually. "Harry? Are you okay? Is there something on my face?" Hermione said, unconsciously wiping at her face. "Huh? What? Oh sorry, Hermione, there's nothing there," Harry said, in a daze. Hermione raised an eyebrow as she walked away. _He probably was just lost in thought or something_.  
  
Little did she know that Harry's thoughts were on **her**. Harry walked ahead of the rest of the group, who fell back behind him. _God, did she just transform overnight or something? She looks so...different. Not in a bad way, either...I wish I could take her to the Ball, but I'm 'taking' the mystery girl!_ Harry scolded himself for asking some girl he didn't know. _I reacted too soon. This Ball could end up like the Yule Ball, way back in fourth year. I got desperate for a date and sitting around at the Ball was what I got. Argh!_ Harry mentally beat himself up. _OH NO! Do I like Hermione in that way? She's your best friend, Harry! Control yourself!_ Harry scolded himself all the way to Defense against the Dark Arts. He nearly bumped into Professor Lupin, who was back teaching since Dumbledore was unable to find anyone else. "Harry? Is there something on your mind?" Lupin asked. As the last of the Marauders and now also like a godfather, Lupin felt that it was his duty to make sure Harry was as safe as he could possibly be, with Voldemort on his trail. Harry nodded and said, "It's just girl problems, Remus," Harry felt that Lupin was almost like the older brother he never had. Well, he had Sirius, but he had been taken away from him unfairly and too soon. Harry sighed and Remus chuckled a bit, "Who is it this time?" Suddenly, a group of students came bustling into the class. Harry said over their heads to Lupin, "I'll talk to you after class,"  
  
A few minutes later, the entire group of students was there. Class had begun and Harry only listened to parts of the lesson. His mind was too preoccupied with this new-found knowledge of his small infatuation with Hermione. Her hair had changed a lot from the wild mop that was her hair in their earlier years at Hogwarts. Her hair was still curly, but the curls had relaxed a little and fell in waves around her shoulders. She had also begun to pay more attention to her appearance. She developed a small liking for makeup, but she put it on sparingly so her natural beauty still shone through. Harry smiled.  
  
_Ah! She's your best friend! She probably doesn't like you in that way! Harry reprimanded himself all through the lesson, missing all the important parts. It doesn't matter anyway, I can get the notes off Hermione... it would give me an excuse to talk to her... GAH! I didn't even feel this way about Cho...what is it about Hermione that's different? She's beautiful in her own way. Cho was attractive because of her appearance, but Hermione was as gorgeous inside as on the outside..._  
  
"Harry?" Lupin was prodding Harry's shoulder, "Harry, class is over," Lupin said. Harry looked up and saw his professor at his side.  
  
"So, who is it?" Professor Lupin asked as soon as Harry had completely woken from his reverie.  
  
"It's... it's... H-H-Hermione," Harry confessed, "I just saw her in a different light this morning. She's beautiful. Have you seen her new haircut? It's brilliant..." Harry trailed on, mentioning various things that he liked about Hermione. Remus just sat there, smiling a knowing smile, when he broke in, "Harry, her hair has been cut like that since last summer," Harry looked up, a little surprised, "If you ask me, I think you were too blinded by Cho. You didn't notice the perfect girl who was right under your nose," Harry was rendered speechless. "Now, you better go to your next class. Professor Snape will have your head if you're late, you'll be joining the Headless Hunt before you know it,"  
  
Harry thought about what Remus had just said as he gathered his things and walked down the almost empty corridors towards the dungeons. _I'm going to tell Ron. If I can trust any three people on this earth right now, it's Remus, Dumbledore, and Ron. I'm probably not going to tell Dumbledore, and I'm pretty sure Remus is going to report this to him unless he knows this already, which he probably does._ Dumbledore had his ways of knowing everything that was going on in the heads' of his students AND of all of the snogging sessions in the corridors, behind tapestries and in broom closets. It was creepy, but it did make everyone in the castle feel protected. Harry went straight to the dungeons, but thankfully he wasn't late. He took his normal seat beside Ron and whispered, "Mate, I need to talk to you. It's important. Around 8 okay with you?" Ron nodded and Snape began teaching. Harry's mind was distracted by thoughts of Hermione. By the end of the lesson, he lost fifty points for daydreaming, not paying attention, and not working efficiently or up to standard. And then there were the usual "You're breathing too loud, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor," that he went through every lesson.  
  
The rest of the day basically went the same way. Harry thought about Hermione constantly and little did he know, she was thinking about him as well.  
  
A/N: Hello! Yep... the next chapter! I hope you like it as much as my last ones! It would have come sooner, but I was working out a few kinks here and there during a small case of writer's block, sorry if it's not that great. But yeah, Harry likes her! Woo! And he's going to tell Ron. And since we all know that Ron can have sudden bouts of brainpower, what's he going to say? Thanks for all your reviews on my last chapter! I think Hermione's note sucked, but yeah... see you at chapter 11 buddie! -azias 


	11. Harry the Spy

**Chapter 11**  
  
Harry paced the common room. It was seven o'clock and he had decided to skip dinner. He was too anxious. He had decided to tell Ron about his feelings for Hermione and he didn't know how to begin. He was apprehensive about Ron's reaction because he noticed that Ron and Hermione had been spending a lot of time together lately. That sparked a train of thought in Harry's head.  
  
_Oh no. No. He can't like her. Ron and Hermione- together? No. But they have been around each other a lot lately... it wouldn't be a surprise if they were, in fact, together in that sense. But wouldn't they tell me? Yeah. They would. They knew not to keep this from me. It wouldn't be fair._  
  
Harry paced the common room and wrung his hands together, vexed.  
  
_They would tell me, wouldn't they? I saw Ron and Hermione sneak smiles at each other occasionally. And Lavender had made that comment a few days ago; the one where she said that Ron and Hermione had hugged in the corridors, looking tense. Like they didn't want to be caught doing something they shouldn't be doing. What's going on?_  
  
Harry's breathing became erratic and shallow and his palms became sweaty. His throat clenched and his mouth became dry.  
  
_No. No. This can't be happening! My best friend in the entire world with Hermione, the girl of my dreams?_  
  
Harry decided to make a plan. It was 7:15; there was enough time to go down to the Great Hall in the invisibility cloak to see what Hermione and Ron were talking about over dinner.  
  
_I'm going to do it. It could fail, but I don't care. I'll just get out of there as quickly as I can and hope not to be seen. I hope I won't be noticed..._  
  
Harry did one more quick pace around the common room and went upstairs to the boys' dormitories. He went straight to his trunk at the foot of his bed. Harry opened it and rooted through his things, searching for his cloak. He found it and put it on. Harry checked in the mirror to see if any body parts were visible. He noticed his shoes were not hidden. Damn, he thought. When he first had his growth spurt, he had been delighted, but now he realized that being tall wasn't all it was cut out to be in the long run.  
  
_Argh! I'll have to crouch a bit._  
  
Harry stooped to cover his feet. It was uncomfortable, but he wouldn't be in this position for long. He just had to gather a little evidence to support his claims. Finally satisfied that he was fully concealed, Harry set out towards the Great Hall, invisible from head to toe.  
  
_If Hermione and Ron are together, what am I going to tell Ron later? I can't just say something's important and then just drop it out of nowhere. And if I ask Ron and act all offended, and he is indeed with Hermione, that's the end of our friendship. As well as the end of my friendship with Hermione, most likely. I couldn't bear to lose either of them. Voldemort may as well kill me if I have to go on and live without our friendship. We are the Golden Trio! I couldn't ruin this friendship over a stupid love triangle. Only those nutters in those muggle soap operas that Aunt Petunia watches get caught in love triangles. Not in real life. People are smarter than to get themselves caught in stupid situations like that. Besides, soap operas are all scripted. Those nutters who call themselves writers write them and they come up with all the dumb ideas that never happen in real life._  
  
Harry tried to reassure himself by degrading soap opera writers, but he failed horribly.  
  
Somehow, Harry made it to the Great Hall without being seen or being bumped into. Now he was heading into the danger zone. There were people everywhere and it was very risky. Anyone could collide with him or accidentally pull off his cloak. Harry took a deep breath and walked towards the Gryffindor table. He quickly found Ron's glowing mop of red hair amidst all the other students. Hermione was with him.  
  
Harry moved closer, trying to hear their conversation. Ron was stuffing his face and Hermione was chortling at something he had probably just said.  
  
"Hermione, pass me the mashed potatoes," Ron said. Hermione passed the dish towards him and Ron mumbled thanks between spoonfuls. It was a big joke between Harry and Ginny about how Ron was slowly morphing into a troll. He had mastered the grunts and growls and he had also perfected the eating habits. It was quite sickening to be eating with him, but Harry, Hermione and Ginny were all used to Ron's constant belching. His stomach was a black hole, and it never could be filled to the top. Ron suddenly burped and Hermione looked on in repugnance, but she still had a smirk on her face.  
  
"Hey Ron, can you come to my room tomorrow? I need to talk to you," Hermione said. Harry's eyes widened as Ron nodded his head yes in accordance. Harry gasped and quickly walked away, missing the rest of the conversation and not caring whether anyone bumped into him. He missed Colin Creevey only narrowly as he charged out of the Great Hall.  
  
"I need your help in continuing the plan, bring along Ginny as well. I'll need her eye for fashion,"  
  
Had Harry heard that, he wouldn't have run away so quickly or reacted so badly. But it was too late now. Harry ran up the stairs, ripping off the cloak. He vowed to himself to never spy on his friends ever again. It certainly did not make him feel any better. His allegations had, in fact, been correct and Harry never felt so glum in his life.  
  
_I guess I could just be happy for Ron and Hermione. They do look good together. And if Hermione does love him and if Ron makes her happy, I guess that I should let go of my feelings. And Ron deserves someone as amazing as Hermione. He hasn't been dating anyone lately. His last girlfriend had been Luna, and they broke up a year ago, I think._  
  
Harry sighed as he muttered the password to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Something bothering you? Ooh, is it girl problems?" the Fat Lady asked, "Wait until I tell Violet that the great Harry Potter is having girl problems!"  
  
Harry glared. The Fat Lady was known to jump to conclusions and gossip with the other portraits, especially Violet, who seemingly was her best friend in the castle.  
  
The Fat Lady giggled and swung open when Harry looked at her in disgust.  
  
"It's none of your business what is wrong with me. I don't care what you tell Violet. I've got other things on my mind so leave me alone!"  
  
The Fat Lady huffed and closed the portrait, eager to tell Violet the news. She quickly recovered from Harry's rudeness and she hummed as she scurried off down the corridor, saying brief hello's to the people in the portraits she went through.  
  
Harry, meanwhile, was now stuck between just telling Ron that he didn't need to tell him what was so important earlier and being direct and just asking Ron about his relationship with Hermione. Harry decided that being direct would be better; at least he could pretend that this was what was so important to him earlier. Ron would attempt to get it out of him if he chose the former, anyway.  
  
It was 7:45, and a few students started coming up from dinner. Harry was grateful when Neville came up, he didn't want to think about Hermione and Ron at the moment.  
  
"Hey Neville!" Harry said. Neville looked over to Harry. "Hey Harry," Harry saw that Neville was feeding his _Mimblelus Mimbletonia_. It was the same one that he had in fifth year and now it was very large and intermittently spewed out purple pus, sometimes on the other boys' things. Harry was an unlucky one when a few months ago, the plant spewed out the purple goo onto his bed. Harry, unknowingly, crawled into bed and screamed in outrage when he found the purple pus in his sheets. He nearly decapitated the plant, but the other boys hurriedly stopped him. Neville had since forgiven him for trying to kill his plant.  
  
"How's the plant going?" Harry asked. Neville smiled and said, "Well, it's quite healthy now. Professor Sprout wants to take a look at it tomorrow," Harry beamed at the very happy Neville. At that moment, Ron came barging into the dormitory. He was clearly very full as he walked in, a little tired and rough around the edges.  
  
"Hey Harry, said you needed to speak to me?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and Neville said he needed to go downstairs to get some homework finished.  
  
"So, what is it mate? Having anymore dreams about You-Know-Who? If you are, you should be telling Dumbledore, you know he has to know this. It's important to the Order to find out anything they can about He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named," Ron took a breath, "Is your scar hurting again? Should I get Hermione?"  
  
Harry shook his head no. "Actually, this has to do with Hermione and you,"  
  
"So I should get Hermione?"  
  
"No, I just need to speak to you for now,"  
  
Ron looked at Harry strangely. _He sure is acting bizarre. I wonder what's going on_.  
  
Harry inhaled deeply, this was it. This question could possibly ruin the Golden Trio forever.  
  
"Are you and Hermione dating?"  
  
Ron surprised Harry when he guffawed. "_Hahaha, me and Hermione_? **DATING**? _hahaha-snort-hahaha_," Ron was rolling on the floor laughing his buttocks off, snorting and roaring with laughter.  
  
"So you're not dating?"  
  
Ron hooted with laughter even more. When he got up, his face was very flushed, yet he continued to laugh. "Mate, you gotta stop doing that to me. My stomach hurts now, and it's not that extra piece of pie I had tonight at dinner. When did you become such a comedian? Now, be serious, what was so important?"  
  
"Oh. Er, that was what I had to ask you," Harry said, clearly lying through his teeth. Ron, knowing him so well, could see that Harry was lying. "Ha! I don't believe you, mate. So, what's so important? Ooh, it's a GIRL isn't it?" Ron did a little jig (similar to the one he did when Hermione announced that she would use his words in her letter to Harry [A/N: chap 6]). Harry looked at him oddly, but couldn't hide the flush in his cheeks.  
  
"Harry likes a girl! Harry likes a girl!" Ron exclaimed as he did the jig around the dormitory.  
  
"Honestly, Ron. You're acting like we're in second year. Yes, I like a girl. Now could you sit down?"  
  
Ron guffawed again, but finally settled down. "So, who is it?"  
  
Harry knew that Ron would not tell, even if he were to be bribed with food, so he said, "It's Hermione. I like Hermione,"  
  
Ron's eyes grew as large as tennis balls. _Wait until Hermione found out about THIS_.  
  
"Really? So that's why you asked if Hermione and I were dating. I don't see why you thought we were dating, but anyway. I think that's great," Ron said.  
  
"You better ask her to the Ball," he bluffed, choosing not to tell Harry that Hermione was the mystery girl.  
  
"But I can't, Ron. I'm sort of taking the anonymous girl, remember? It would be mean if she saw me with Hermione. It would imply that we are together. She would be heartbroken,"  
  
Ron nodded in agreement. "Maybe you should tell Hermione how you feel after the Ball. 'Cause then, you know, if she likes you back and you guys begin to date, then you won't have to hide your relationship at the Ball from the mystery girl, thus not breaking the poor mystery girl's heart,"  
  
Harry approved of Ron's statement. He was nervous about telling Hermione, but he couldn't keep it inside him forever. There would be other balls that he could take Hermione to.  
  
"How about me and Ginny help you out? I'll meet you the day after tomorrow, because I have to meet Hermione. She's been tutoring me a bit lately. I think I'm failing Potions,"  
  
Harry agreed. _That's why they've been together so much lately_.  
  
Ginny, like Ron, wouldn't go shooting her mouth off about this, so Harry obliged and said that he would meet them here at 5:30 the day after tomorrow.  
  
Ron decided to take a chance, and he said, "Don't deny what you feel Harry. You will regret it later if you don't say anything to Hermione and she ends up with some slimy git or prat that neither of us like,"  
  
Luckily, Harry didn't realize that Ron's advice was the advice in the letter from his mystery girl. "See you later, Harry. Gotta go and work on Potions. Need to get that 'O' on the NEWTs, you know,"  
  
With that, Ron rushed downstairs to tell Ginny and study a little for Potions. Harry sat on his bed and realized that he was stupid for assuming that Ron and Hermione were dating.  
  
_Well, at least I have help now. Ron didn't seem to mind that I liked Hermione and that there was a possibility of us beginning to date. Ginny's already helping the mystery girl, but I guess it'll all work out. There's 11 days left until the Ball. That should give me enough time to gather the confidence to tell Hermione and to let the mystery girl down gently._

__

__

A/N: Why hello there! This is my longest chapter yet. You better enjoy it and review, cause it would just be mean if you didn't. Anyway, the "_hahaha- snort-hahaha_" part, where Ron reacts to what Harry says, is a sort of dedication to my friend Maria. I will not tell you why it is dedicated to her cause I know she'll be all embarrassed, but I felt the need to place it there b/c she's cool. Hehe.  
  
Well, thank you to ALL my reviewers. You guys make writing this so worthwhile. I really appreciate your positive opinions on my story. -gives out e-hugs- (you gotta love those e-hugs!). You're all AWESOMELY FANTASTIC. Teehee. So... review your hearts out, buddies, and see you at chapter 12! –azias.  
  
P.S: did I spell '_Mimblelus Mimbletonia_' correctly? I'm too lazy to get my book out. 


	12. Foreshadowing Events

**Chapter 12**

A/N- Why yes, my awesome readers, another chapter has arrived for you to read and critique. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers from my last chapter, **fanjimmy, Usha88, Jini, Arcanine aka Hermione Girl, DewDrop Sapphire, yukistar2, ladybird, bizzy reader, tsukasa321, twinkle25, grantsbeetle, DarkHuntress, Hermione Graner Potter, and Angel0fHell**. I'd also really like to thank my constant reviewers. –E-HUGS FOR ALL!!!- I think you know who you are. Your reviews have ignited a spark in my brain that comes to you in form of another chapter.

A/N 2- I'd like to hive a well-deserved round of applause to my buddie Maria (her username is Jini) for helping me out a whole bunch with the ending of this story. –claps- WOO!!! –gives out an e-hug-

Now, on with the story, dood!

Ron Weasley bounded down the steps to the Common Room. He had just spoken to Harry up in the boy's dormitories.

_Harry likes her! Yes! Of course now he can't let down the Mystery Girl, considering it is Hermione. But he doesn't know that, yet._

Ron was happy that his two best mates would finally be getting together.

_Blimey, I've been so busy worrying about those two, I haven't gotten myself a date for the Ball. _Ron quickly scanned the Gryffindor females, looking for an eligible date for the Ball.

_Parvati? No._

_Jennifer? Nah, she's quite the annoying little bugger. Reminds me too much of Ginny, anyhow._

_Lavender?_

Ron considered Lavender. He did think that she was quite pretty and he knew that she didn't have a date yet. Rumour had it that she turned down every guy who asked. Over the years, Lavender had gotten quite attractive. Her tan never seemed to fade, even during the winter months. And they were no where near a beach where she could tan.

_I guess I will take her. She is quite good-looking..._

Ron hadn't noticed that Lavender was staring at him as intently, smiling slightly. It was her smile that had magneted Ron instantly to her side, even though he was somewhat nervous.

"Hi, Lavender!" Ron said as he stood by her side, attempting to look manly and older.

"Oh, hey Ron," Lavender said, grinning. Her smile was quite large, and it could compete with the Chesire Cat's smile any day – and win. Ron tried to act suave and debonair.

"So, erm," Ron began, "Would you like to go to the, ah, um, Ball with, er, me? That is, if you're not already going with someone else, cause then, you know, I could get another date,"

Ron noticed he was rambling and decided to end his bizarre 'proposal' as quickly as he could, "So, uh, yeah, er, no pressure!" Lavender, however, thought that his squirmish nature was actually quite cute and she smiled another famous smile. She agreed, "No, no one is taking me. I'd love to go with you to the Ball, Ron! I'll meet you here at six, okay?"

Ron nodded his head as Lavender smiled for the billionth time, giggled, and walked away. Ron then celebrated. "Ka-ching!" and of course, he did his little jig in celebrance of getting a date for the Ball and not sounding like a complete prat doing it. "Go me, go me!"

He was pulled back down to Earth, however, when a mortified Ginny finally came up and tapped Ron sharply on the shoulder. "Ron! What are you doing??? You're embarrassing me!" Ginny hissed in an almost inaudible whisper. Ron stopped his dance and looked around the Common Room to see that every Gryffindor in the room had stopped whatever they were doing and were gawking at him, all trying to stifle their laughter.

Ginny smiled apologetically for her brother's antics and pulled Ron quickly out of the spotlight to the side of the Common Room towards the couches. "Nice moves, Weasley. You gotta teach me that jig before the Ball," said Neville.

"You got it, Neville," said Ron, giving him a thumbs-up. Ginny just shook her head and sat him down on a couch where she had her homework laid. She gave him a look and sighed. She went back to her work for a few minutes until Ron broke the silence, remembering what Harry told him earlier.

"Gin, guess what?" Ron said.

"What?" Ginny replied, still a little exasperated at her brother who still acted like he was four years old.

"You know how I was talking to Harry earlier, right? Well, he confessed something really, really big to me,"

"How big?"

"Very big. To Hermione, it will be as-big-as-Grawp big!"

"What's a 'Grawp'?" Ginny asked, not knowing about Hagrid's little (yet big) brother.

"That's not my point, Gin. But this news will make Hermione absolutely faint,"

Ginny thought about it for a moment and said, "He likes her, doesn't he?" Ginny screamed and hugged her brother. "You better not be lying to me, Ronald Bilius Weasley. I'll put spiders in your bed. I swear I will,"

"Honest, Gin. It's not joke. He likes her. And I don't want to tell her. They can both confess to each other on the night of the Ball,"

Ginny, for once, agreed with Ron. "We officially know that this plan is going to work out. No one will be heartbroken for sure."

* * *

One week later, Harry was sitting in the Common Room, doing Transfiguration homework. McGonagall never eased up in the homework, but Harry wanted to become a good Auror, just like his father, so he refused to give up.

Harry was finishing up when he came across a difficult question. He glanced at his watch. It was eleven PM, the Common Room was slowly emptying, and knowing Hermione, she would probably still be up, triple checking a Potions essay or something. Harry decided that it would be alright if he went to her room to ask for help. Of course, his decision was made much easier since he liked Hermione a lot.

Harry picked up his parchment, quill, books and wand. He shoved them haphazardly into his book bag and went up to his dormitory to grab his invisibility cloak, as it was past curfew, even for him, a seventh year. He threw it on and stooped low so it would conceal him completely. He went back to the now empty Common Room and trekked to Hermione's Head Girl room. He crept along the corridors slowly and sneakily, but he didn't meet up with and teachers or Peeves along the way, and for that, he was thankful. As he walked closer to Hermione's room, Harry saw a poster depicting the Ball. It was now in five days. Harry thought about Hermione and how he wished he was able to accompany her to it.

_She's probably been asked already, anyway._

A few feet ahead, Harry saw Hermione's portrait entrance. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," Harry said. The man in the portrait yawned and swung open. Harry clambered in quickly. Like he thought, Hermione was at her desk, slaving over the day's homework.

"Oi, Hermione!" Harry said, startling her a little.

"Oh, hey Harry. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for bothering you, I need some help with the homework McGonagall gave us today,"

"Okay, what question are you on?"

Harry took out his wand and the other items in his bag. "I'm on number nine, the one about changing humans into large inanimate objects,"

"Oh, that one's easy, Harry," Hermione said as she explained it further for Harry. Harry scribbled the answers onto his parchment and soon they were both done their work. Harry took the opportunity to ask Hermione about her plans for the Ball.

"So, are you going with anyone to the Ball, Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione bit her lip. _Oh no. I can't believe he's asking me this. I can't say yes, even though it is the truth, in a way. Then I'd have to explain that I'M the anonymous person who's sending him all those letters..._

"No, I'm not going with anyone," Hermione said quickly, "You're going with the mystery girl, right?"

"In a way, yes," Harry said. _But I wish I wasn't. I would much rather go with you. _Harry did not say that and he decided to leave. He yawned and said, "I better go, Hermione. It's getting late and I have Quidditch practice tomorrow morning. The team will kill me if I'm delayed. Thanks for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you,"

"Oh, no problem, Harry. I owe you for all those times you saved my life anyway, heh. Goodnight,"

"G'night, Mione," Harry said as he lingered in her room for at least ten seconds in silence, staring at her before he left.

_Oh my goodness. Was Harry staring at me? Could he possibly like me back?_

Hermione pushed back her thoughts as her logical mind kicked back in. _There was probably just something on my face, that's all. _Hermione wiped her mouth a little and displaced her previous thoughts into the 'Wishful Thinking' category of her mind. Hermione sighed a little as she packed away her books and parchment into her bag. She got ready for bed and blew out the remaining candles in her room. She was very exhausted and promptly fell asleep.

She dreamt of a tall, burly fellow. His face was blurred, but she could see that he was very athletic. His muscles were very well defined beneath his slate grey dressrobes. She recognized herself to be at a party in the Great Hall. There were decorations around on the walls and a number of balloons hovering above everyone's heads. She then saw her dream self. Her dream self's face was the only unblurred one in the room. She was dancing with a boy wearing black dressrobes and the muscular fellow was looking in their direction. The dream Hermione looked very happy and so did the boy, a wizard with messy black hair.

The muscular wizard walked towards them. He tapped the boy on the shoulder and spoke to him in a hazy voice but the real Hermione could clearly hear a foreign accent. She saw the boy's face fall as he let go of the dream Hermione and stepped aside. The muscular wizard took his place as he began to dance with the dream Hermione, who was staring at the other boy with a sad look on her face. The boy with the dark hair frowned as he walked away, looking quite lonely and very saddened. The real Hermione took one last look at him and she faded away as she began to dream a different dream.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione had no recollection of what she dreamt and she continued on with her day normally. Ron and Ginny were both acting strangely at breakfast and were throwing both her and Harry little smiles. Hermione wondered what had gotten into them, but she just brushed it off when she heard that Ron was taking Lavender to the upcoming Ball. She knew Ron liked Lavender a bit and that Lavender also liked him. She was happy for them both.

Harry also wondered what was going on with the two redheads but he, like Hermione, shrugged it off. He was more anxious about meeting the mystery girl. The Ball was coming too quickly, only four days away, and he needed dressrobes that fit.

Last year, Hermione and Ginny had showed him a simple lengthening charm for his robes so he didn't have to go and buy new ones. He snuck a look at Hermione, who sat across the table, reading _Hogwarts: A History_ and muttering to herself. Her hair was a little disheveled and damp from her shower that morning. She looked up from her book and saw Harry staring at her. Hermione grinned at him slightly and went back to her book. Harry melted at her smile and he felt that no one could put a damper on his day.

Ahoy there matey! Here's the end of chapter 12! Hope you enjoyed it! Guess what? Only THREE more chapters left until the grand finale! Want them to come sooner? REVIEW your SOCKS OFF!!! Thank you! =)


	13. A Letter From an Old Friend

**Chapter 13**

A/N- Hey doodz. Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 12... -e-hugs and cookies for all- I'll attempt at making this chapter longer, but I can't promise anything now... so sorry.

Well, here's a new chapter- guess who shows up? Anyhow, enjoy yourselves.

Hermione was sitting cross-legged on her bed. It was Wednesday evening, two more days until the dance. Out of the blue, there was an unexpected tapping on Hermione's window. The bushy haired girl glanced up from her Charms essay and saw a grey eagle owl hovering at her window. Hermione quickly recognized it as the Krum family owl. Puzzled, Hermione threw open her window and let the owl in. It was holding one letter. The owl flew around the room once, dropped a letter on Hermione's bed, hooted and took off out the window in another direction.

Hermione walked to her bed and picked up the letter from Viktor. Her name was on the front of the letter. Hermione felt a little anxious and she was oddly cautious as she lifted the navy seal on the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I hope you are doing well, like I am. Quidditch is brilliant, as you English say._

_You're probably wondering why I wrote to you after a few months of silence on my part. I am very sorry that I didn't write sooner, I hope you forgive me. Anyway, your dear Headmaster had written to me and informed me of a Ball at your school. He had invited me as a special guest, as I had not been to the school in quite a while. Professor Dumbledore also mentioned that I bring a date and I am wondering if you would like to accompany me that evening. If you already have a date, I understand. I know we broke up, but I was hoping that we could go together. Don't bother writing back, as the letter will not be able to reach me in time. If you agree to come with me, please meet me in the library at five-thirty. See you at the Ball._

_Always,_

_Viktor Krum._

Hermione could not believe what she was reading. _Viktor was coming to here, to Hogwarts? And he was asking _me_, of all people, to the Ball? Well, technically, you don't have a date. All you have to do is meet Harry on the balcony. I'm sure Viktor won't mind and will be able to find something to do while I'm with Harry, anyway. I'll just tell him that I promised someone that I would meet them. _

Hermione thought about it and decided that she would go with Viktor, but only as friends. She didn't want more of a relationship with him and he probably didn't want to go as more than friends anyway. She figured that he would understand that she would have to leave for a few minutes. Hermione sighed. She pictured herself dancing with Viktor at the dance, having a good time. Mysteriously, she remembered her dream from a few nights ago...

She was dancing with Harry. They both were visibly having a good time... Harry was whispering something in her ear, and she was laughing at whatever it was he said. And then Viktor, or who she thinks is Viktor, showed up and it all changed. Harry let go, and Viktor took his spot.

Hermione was puzzled at her dream. She tried to analyze it, but the only thing she came up with was the thought of her dream being prophetic and telling what would happen at the Ball.

_Was it telling the future? Would Viktor somehow come between Harry and me? Was Viktor harbouring feelings for me after all these years? No, he couldn't have been. Our break up was purely mutual. We realized that we didn't have enough time to be in a relationship and we were unable to see each other often enough for it to be called a relationship..._

Hermione shook her head and cleared all her thoughts. She went back to her Charms essay but she was still subconsciously thinking about her dream and what would become of it if it were actually trying to tell her something. She thought nothing of it and feverishly wrote out her homework.

It was Friday. There was a buzz of constant chatter around the school and many teachers had trouble keeping their students in line. The second- and first-year students were in pandemonium since they were not allowed to attend. They were allowed to have their own small parties in their common rooms, though. The rest of the students who were old enough to attend the Ball that evening were unable to stop their babble about what they were going to wear, who they were going with, what they planned on doing, etc.

The teachers were quite exasperated. By lunch, McGonagall's usual deathly tight bun at the back of her head was untwisting and becoming very frazzled, as was her sanity. Snape's hair was even more flattened out than usual and rumour had it that Professor Flitwick had had a mental breakdown in front of his last class and had blubbered like a baby.

It was obvious that they were very put-out, robes were limp and faces were sickly pale. Dumbledore, however, was merry and pleased. He had heard all about Ron's jig and he had asked an exuberant Ron to teach it to him and the entire school at the Ball.

During lunch, Dumbledore tapped his goblet with his fork and said, "As you are all aware, the Ball is scheduled for this evening. What I have not told you is that Viktor Krum, whom I am sure you all know, is attending tonight's festivities. I wish for you to treat him with the utmost respect that you would use to treat any other guest, famous or not,"

There was a mixture of discontented and delighted sounds coming from the students. The younger students were very disappointed but the others were quite eager, even the older students, who had seen him before at the tournament three years earlier. Dumbledore waited for the talking to quiet down and he continued, "He has requested that no one fawn over him like he was royalty. He would like to be treated like you would treat any other individual, so please respect his desires. I would also like to announce that your entertainment for tonight will be songstress Celestina Warbeck. I am sure you are familiar with her,"

The crowd once again began to talk and Dumbledore smiled patiently as he waited for the students to calm down once again.

"I am also happy to announce that the teachers have decided to let class out early today as they are all very tense. They would like some time to recover in order for them to be able to complete their late night duties this evening. Please take this time to get ready or do whatever you like until this evening. Oh, one last message. I am happy to announce that our very own Ron Weasley will also be holding a little dance lesson for us tonight. I hope you're as eager as I am to learn. I hear it's quite the jig,"

At this, Ginny groaned and buried her head in her arms. Ron was blushing furiously at the attention as everyone in the Great Hall, including a few select Slytherins, were laughing and cheering him on. Dumbledore said one last thing, "Please finish up your lunches and head to your common rooms." And everyone continued their eating.

The clatter of forks and spoons against plates were heard once again as the school was finishing their lunch. The loud hum returned as all the students began talking all at once about their plans.

**A/N 2-** Another chapter finished. I was going to add on to this, but I decided that it would be better in my next chapter. Look out for it soon.

I know this chapter is unbelievably short, but like I said, I wasn't promising anything. Don't get your hopes up when I promise longer chapters. I just can't do them. I was actually not planning on writing this tonight but since I'm going to my cottage this weekend, I decided to make your wait a little less long.

I hope you people liked this chapter... **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**!


	14. The Ball: Part One

**Chapter 14**

Hermione was slowly getting ready for the Ball. It was almost four o'clock and she had her robes on. Neither her hair nor her makeup were done and she and Ginny were both anxious to be ready on time. Ginny had come to her room so they could do each other's hair and makeup.

"Hold still, Hermione! You don't want to get burned now do you?" Ginny cried as she was putting Hermione's hair in an extremely complicated up-do. Hermione had once again put in liberal amounts of Sleek Easy's Hair Potion so it was easier to work with. Over the summer, Hermione had taught Ginny about curling irons, blow dryers and other Muggle hair apparatuses. Ginny had taken to the curling iron and was now using it to curl Hermione's hair in glossy ringlets. Soon it was all over and now it was Hermione's turn to do Ginny's hair. Hermione wasn't very good at styling other people's hair but luckily, Ginny just wanted something simple that Hermione was able to do without difficulty. By 4:45, both girls were ready as they studied themselves in the mirror.

Hermione's robes were light purple and there were silver scalloping along the trim, just as she had described to Harry in the letter. Ginny's robes were a French green with small dark green leaves embroidered along the sleeves. They both smiled at their appearance.

"Hermione, make sure Harry doesn't see you until it's time. He'll recognize your robes from the letter," Ginny warned.

"I've already got it covered, Gin," reassured Hermione. She took out her wand and said, "_Vicissitudo color, rutilus_!" Before their eyes, Hermione's once purple robes changed colour. They were now red with gold scalloping around the edge.

"Mione, you're too smart for your own good," Ginny said as Hermione admired her wand work in the mirror.

"I'll just change them again when it's time for Harry and me to meet. I'm prepared, but I'm still nervous. I'm worried about what he's going to say. Tonight has the potential to ruin our friendship right there and then,"

Ginny consoled her friend, "Well, he knows all about how you feel. All you have to do is tell him that it was you who sent those letters. The worst thing he can say is that he doesn't like you back. At least you'll know how he feels and can move on,"

"You're right, Gin. Thanks for everything. I couldn't have done it without you and Ron supporting me all the way," Hermione said, smiling.

"No problem, Hermione, really. You've thanked us both enough. Both Ron and I owe you for all those times you've helped us out with schoolwork and all. I wouldn't have gotten through all those exams and tests without you and I know Ron would say the same thing. As philosophical as he is getting nowadays, he's still the prat who procrastinates on everything that we all know and, well, as much as I hate to say this," Ginny hesitated, "love,"

Hermione snickered and Ginny glanced at her watch. "Oh! It's getting late; I promised a few girls up at the dormitory that I'd do their hair as well. Can I borrow your curling iron? I really like that Muggle hair contraption,"

Hermione smiled, "Don't forget to give it back later and be careful. That 'Muggle hair contraption' can hurt,"

Ginny rolled her eyes and nodded, "You sound like my mother. Anyway, are you going to the library to cram in some last minute studying before the Ball?" Ginny joked.

"You know me all to well, Ginevra Weasley," Hermione said seriously as Ginny laughed.

"Well, I'll see you later then. Have fun studying and don't be late. If your spot at the table is taken because you're late, don't blame me if you have to sit with Malfoy," Ginny said as she exited Hermione's Head Girl quarters.

Hermione had fifteen minutes to kill until she had to meet Viktor in the library. She saw the clutter on her dresser and cleaned it up. When she was done, she looked at her watch. It was 5:20 and she left to meet Viktor, putting her wand in her sleeve.

* * *

Hermione reached the library and Viktor was there, waiting patiently with his back turned to her. "Hey, Viktor. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long,"

Viktor turned to face her and pulled her into a bone crushing embrace and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Herm-oh-ninny!" He drawled in his heavy Bulgarian accent, "So vonderful! Nice to see you again!" Viktor said, a large smile on his face.

Hermione looked at Viktor. He was even more muscular now. He still had his nice features, but his nose was quite crooked. _Too many Bludgers to the face, _Hermione assumed.

"So, how are things going for you, Viktor?" Hermione asked politely. "Well, Quidditch is going quite well," he said. "I train hard, I play hard, and the team wins!" he continued in his heavy Bulgarian accent.

"That's wonderful! Nice to see you're still in top form," Hermione said.

"Well, I have to remain strong for the game. How are you doing now? Are you doing well in all your classes? You're going to train to become an Auror, am I right?"

"Everything is fine for me. I've pestered every one of my teachers to give me a hint as to how well they think I'll do on the NEWTs. They all just tell me not to worry, which I decided to take as a good sign," Hermione said, "I do want to become an Auror, although everyone thinks that I should become a Mediwitch or a Healer,"

They both continued to catch up on each other's lives until 6:30 and they walked to the Great Hall, arm in arm.

"Oh, I must ask you. Since I am a guest here, Dumbledore has asked me to sit up at the Head Table. There's a spot up there for you if you would like to take it,"

Hermione considered eating up there with him and decided against it. She didn't want everyone ogling her as she ate, it was most disturbing. She politely declined his offer.

"I'll meet you on the dance floor, then?" Viktor asked.

"Of course," Hermione said.

* * *

They entered the Great Hall, Viktor going in one direction, Hermione going in another towards where Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Seamus were waiting. They all head over to a round table for eight people. Ron waved over Neville, who was going with Luna.

In a few minutes, the Great Hall was packed. They all laughed at Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy when they entered. They had decided to come in matching robes, by the looks of it. Draco entered wearing form fitting white robes with flower decals. He was clearly disgruntled. Pansy wore the same robes, just in a soft yellow. Ron laughed so hard he had to excuse himself, but not before calling out, "Nice robes, Malfoy. I see you've been rooting through your mother's closet," The entire hall who hadn't seen right away all looked at Draco and sniggered at his choice in clothing.

"They got the orders mixed up!" Malfoy claimed, "Argh! I'm going to get Father to sue Madam Malkin..."

Soon, Dumbledore walked up to the podium set up at the front.

"Welcome all to the highly anticipated Ball! Tonight, we have Viktor Krum and Celestina Warbeck joining us! Please give them a hearty round of applause!"

The students erupted in cat calls and cheering. Through all the noise, Harry, who was sitting beside Hermione, whispered in her ear, "Where's your date?"

Hermione stiffened a little and hesitated before she gestured to where Viktor was standing, waving and smiling to the students. She looked down at her lap as Harry's face fell and he muttered, "Oh." She did not hear the sadness in his voice and they didn't speak to anyone or to each other all through dinner.

Dinner was an hour long and then it was dance time. The tables were magically pushed to the sides to make room for a dance floor. Viktor came down from the Head Table to where Hermione sat. Everyone else, including Harry, had already left for the dance floor. Celestina's voice was carried around the room magically.

"Will you like to dance?" Viktor asked, holding out his hand towards Hermione. Hermione nodded to him and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and they swayed to the rhythm of the music along with the other dancing couples.

One hour passed, then another. It was nine o'clock. Hermione was still in Viktor's arms dancing to the music. She saw Harry leave the dance and go to the balcony outside.

"Herm-oh-ninny, I have to tell you something," Viktor said, "Can we go sit for a minute?"

Hermione groaned inwardly. It was time to see Harry and he wanted to talk to her _now_? "Can you tell me later? I really have to see Harry, he just head out, and he looked upset about something," she lied.

"Herm-oh-ninny, if I don't do this now, I don't think I'll be able to gather the courage to say it later. Please stay for just a minute,"

"Okay, Viktor. If it's that important," Hermione said. Viktor lead her to an empty table. "Herm-oh-ninny, I know we broke up ages ago. After that, I began to date other women," Viktor paused and looked at Hermione, who was staring at him, not understanding.

"After my sixth date with yet another woman, I realized that no other woman could compare to you. They were all beautiful, talented women, but all of them added together were still no match to you,"

Hermione's eyes grew wide as Viktor continued, "Well, what I want to say is, Herm-oh-ninny, I still have feelings for you,"

Viktor stopped and concentrated on what he was going to say next, "Hermione, I'm in love with you,"

He was shocked with himself as that was the first time he had ever said her name correctly.

Hermione was too shocked to speak, but it wasn't because he had said her name properly. She glanced at her watch, it read 9:15. She finally did speak and said, "Viktor, I'm really flattered. Really, I am. But I don't have the same feelings for you as you do for me," Hermione paused and glanced up at the exit to the balcony. Harry walked in, looking crushed. He had given up waiting for her. She turned her attention back to Viktor as Harry sat at another table across the dance floor.

"I would like to continue being your date tonight though, if you want that," Hermione said as calmly as she could; although she was beating herself up inside for not meeting Harry. Viktor agreed and they went back to the dance floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting at a table by himself. He watched Hermione and Viktor dancing. Seeing them was ripping his heart into shreds and he finally decided to stop watching. The mystery girl hadn't showed up and there was Hermione having a good time with her precious Vicky. _I should have asked her..._

Harry buried his head in his arms. Ron was dancing with Lavender when he saw Harry. He told Lavender that he would be back in a minute. She agreed and walked to where Seamus and Ginny were standing, by the punch bowl.

Ron sat beside Harry and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Harry, what's the matter? Shouldn't you be with the mystery girl right now?"

"She didn't show up." Harry said flatly, not looking up.

"WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, "I could've asked Hermione to the dance but I didn't want to hurt the mystery girl's feelings but here she goes not even showing up!"

Harry angrily looked in Hermione and Viktor's direction. She and Viktor were dancing and talking to each other.

Ron followed his gaze. "What's Hermione doing with Viktor?" he spat.

"She's his date," Harry said simply.

"Blimey, I thought they broke up ages ago,"

"I thought so too. I think I should just give up on her, mate. She's obviously very smitten with Viktor, you know. She'll have a much better life with him anyway," Harry said, "He's impeccably rich, he's famous, and she doesn't have to worry about him dying because of Voldemort. In short, he's not 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. What more could a girl ask for?" Harry said dryly, laughing in spite of himself.

Ron opened his mouth to protest; Harry cut him off and said, "She doesn't want someone like me with a bloody Dark Lord and Death Eaters on their tail every second of every day,"

"Argh! No! You can't give up on her, Harry. If they get married, just imagine their children! Bushy hair and a bushy unibrow to boot! They'll be hairy little smart kids who can play Quidditch!" Ron bellowed, "What I'm saying is, you can't let her go. She's your true love and you know it. Don't go for second best. Don't deny what you feel." Ron finished.

"It's okay, Ron. If she's happy with Viktor, that's all that counts. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Harry said.

"Fine Harry," Ron said, although he didn't believe a word of it. "Good luck with the dance lessons, sorry I'll miss it," Harry then got up and left the Ball. Ron stood up to leave as well and he went to get Lavender.

When Ron walked away to where Lavender was waiting, he muttered to himself.

"Don't worry my arse! Ginny and I worked too long on this plan to let it all fall apart like this! We'll make it work, even if it means that we have to push these guys into hall closets!"

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Eep! There's only one chapter left of the story although I'm probably going to do an epilogue of some sort... but that might just be an empty promise.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter... I'm sure you all know what to do by now... REVIEW!!!

Later doodz... azias.


	15. The Ball: Part Two

**Chapter 15**

A/N: Okay... first things first: My penname used to be azias, but I changed it to ProjectPink.

Oook...bursts into tears this is it, people. It's the last chapter of Don't Deny What You Feel. You've all been waiting and here it is... read on. sniffs

Oh, by the way, I owe many thank yous and e-hugs to all my readers out there. I have over a hundred reviews and they really make writing this so worth it. I didn't expect that many when I started writing.

I hope you like this chapter. Like I said before, there may be an epilogue of sorts. I'll try to write one... should I move to their graduation or when they're older? Leave a review and tell me what you think.

So enjoy the final chapter... and beware of strange and weird occurrences!

* * *

"GINNY!" Ron bellowed as marched directly to the drink table where she, Seamus and Lavender were waiting. Ginny, at the sound of her name, looked up quickly and spilled some of her punch on herself. When she saw it was Ron, she fumed.

"Ron! What is the matter? Ugh! You made me spill my punch on myself!"

"Are you not a witch? You can get that out faster than I can say 'Quidditch'!" Ron said, "But anyway, we have more things to worry about than your robes. A certain _someone _who wishes to remain _anonymous_," Ron stressed anonymous, hoping Ginny would understand, "Did not show up to meet another certain _someone_,"

Lavender and Seamus were looking at Ron, not knowing what his cryptic message meant. Ginny however, did, and her eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"WHAT? Are you saying that," Ginny hesitated, not knowing whether she should reveal any names, "She DIDN'T show up? Where was she?" she exclaimed.

"Her date is Viktor. He probably did this... I always knew he was a good for nothing git, but did anyone listen? No. They never listened to me..." Ron half said, half muttered to himself, scowling.

Seamus and Lavender began to put the pieces together while Ron was muttering about how no one listened to him. Their eyes searched to where Viktor was and to their surprise, they saw Hermione in his arms, dancing. "Hermione didn't show up for what?" Lavender asked. Shocked, Ron stupidly asked, "How do you know we're talking about Hermione?"

"Ugh, Ron... sometimes you can be so unbelievably dumb. So, should we tell them?" Ginny asked Ron. "They might be useful for the plan that we are going to come up with..." Ginny said answering her own question.

Ron began re-telling everything, "Okay... well, to sum this up quickly, Hermione liked Harry-"

"And she asked Ron for help after Cho and Harry broke up," Ginny said, "And Ron asked me to help as well. And we, being the good friends that we are, helped her come up with a plan."

"Hermione wrote an anonymous letter to Harry. Well actually, several letters. They wrote letters back and forth to each other for a month, Harry not knowing it was Hermione and still not knowing it was Hermione," Ron continued. Seamus and Lavender were slightly confused, but they both nodded.

"And at some point, Harry developed feelings for Hermione,"

"They agreed to meet each other tonight, but as you now know, they didn't. How Viktor got into this mess is beyond my knowledge, but I say part one of any plan we make should involve getting him out,"

"Okay... since the dance is two hours away from being over, I say we make a plan right now and we do it, no matter how drastic or silly it gets," Lavender said, quickly taking charge with Ginny nodding hurriedly beside her.

The four quickly formulated the plan. It was undoubtedly the worst plan on the planet but they were all very determined and ran off quickly to get their roles done. Seamus ran off to see Dobby, who was around the Ball, tidying up, Lavender moved closer to the punch bowl, Ron made his way through the dancing couples, and Ginny hurried to the Gryffindor dormitories.

* * *

Ron confidently marched up to Viktor and Hermione who were swaying in rhythm to the music. He tapped Viktor on the shoulder and said, "May I cut in?" Viktor turned to face him and said, "Why, hello, Ron. Nice to see you again. Of course you can cut in... Herm-oh-ninny, I'll be at the drink table. See you later," Viktor drawled in his heavy Bulgarian accent.

Ron was silently cheering as the plan was working. He then looked at Hermione and said, "How could you? He WAITED for you and you didn't show up!"

"I know I didn't. It's just Viktor had to tell me something—"Hermione said, before she was cut off by Ron.

"So you like Vicky now? What were you doing the past month when you were writing all those letters to Harry? Were you leading him on or something? Have you and Viktor even broke up?" Ron said angrily.

"Yes! Of course we have Ron, but it's more complicated than that," Hermione said as she proceeded to tell Ron why she hadn't shown up on the balcony earlier.

"Well, we made a plan to get you guys together. It's up to Lavender now," Ron said when Hermione finished explaining. He didn't say anything else about the plan, and Hermione soon gave up asking him after realizing she would not get anywhere.

* * *

"Why, hello there, handsome," Lavender said, trying to get Viktor to flirt with her, who was currently pouring himself a cup of punch. "Huh? Oh, hello," he said to Lavender, who was smiling at him, very flirtatiously indeed, trying not to laugh. He looked her in the eye and suddenly was lost in the hazel pool. He hadn't noticed that she had sneakily taken his arm and was clutching it tightly.

"How bout we go look for the nearest unoccupied broom closet?" she asked, trying to be very demure and almost losing her cover in a fit of giggles.

Viktor pondered this for a moment. _Well, Hermione doesn't have any feelings for me. And this girl_ is_ very good-looking..._

"Sure," Viktor said, forgetting about his date, and lead Lavender to the exit.

_I hope Seamus is prepared in the closet..._

* * *

"Harry! Get yourself out of bed this instant! I know you want to meet the mystery girl... she's really sorry she didn't show up!" Ginny yelled, sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley in some ways.

"Ginny, go away! I don't fancy talking to anyone now except for... except for..."

"Except for who, Harry?" Ginny said trying to act like she didn't know and pulled the covers off him.

"Ugh. Why'd I get myself into this mess? Ginny, the only person I really want to talk to right now is Hermione." Harry said, blushing.

Ginny smiled knowingly and said, "I knew that,"

"WHAT?" Harry said, jumping out of his bed. "You mean Ron told you? That little git!"

Ginny smiled once again and said, "Beat my brother up later. Let's go. You don't want to not show up, or do you, Harry? Be a man and get down there!"

That got Harry going and he put back on his dress robes and ran out of the common room with Ginny on his tail.

_Dear Merlin, I hope everything goes well..._

* * *

Seamus and Dobby were waiting silently in the dark closet. They heard Lavender's giggle and Viktor's hearty laugh just outside and Seamus gripped the frying pan tighter, awaiting their entrance. The door opened with a click and luckily, Lavender had Viktor so his back was facing them. She was currently kissing him and Dobby almost laughed out loud at the situation they were in. Seamus had found him at a table, cleaning if off. When Seamus informed him of the situation, Dobby agreed to take part and ran off to the kitchens to get a frying pan. "Anything to help Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, Mr. Seamus sir," he had replied.

Now they both were awaiting Lavender's signal. Seconds later, she gave the go-ahead and Seamus quickly ran up behind Viktor and bashed him at the back of the head with the frying pan. Viktor stiffened and fell backwards with a loud thud, knocked unconscious.

Lavender laughed and Dobby went forward, made sure he still had a pulse, and with a pop, they both disappeared.

* * *

Ron was still dancing with Hermione, who was now trying to look for Viktor. Harry and Ginny were now heading there way.

"Ask her to dance with you, Harry... I'm sure she'll say yes," Ginny said, trying to persuade him.

"But what about your friend, the mystery girl?"

"You'll meet her later, Harry. Just ask Hermione,"

"But she's with Krum. She's happy with him. Trust me,"

"Ugh. Harry, have you even begun to think of what their children will look like?!"

"Yes I have, Gin. Ron told me all about their future children. I'm not even going to bother to ask her. She has no feelings for me other than platonic ones. We were never together yet this feels just as bad as when Cho broke up with me. I'm not going to try,"

"Then why don't you just ask her because she's your friend? Go on, Harry. She's your best friend. I don't see why you would be afraid of asking her to dance,"

"Fine, Ginny. I will,"

With that, Harry cut in, and Ron left the floor to where Ginny was standing. Seamus and Lavender were coming up, looking very happy.

"Okay you guys. You know the rest of the plan, right?" Ginny asked when the others had arrived. They all nodded. They knew that this was going to be hard, but they didn't have enough time to come up with a better idea. This was it. A failure now would be very crucial.

* * *

The two couples made their way to where Harry and Hermione were dancing. It was a slow song, but the only way to get their plan working was to dance quickly. It looked odd, but the four students were oblivious to the incredulous stares they were getting from the other students around them.

Remarks such as, "Hey! You're in my dancing space! Move over!" and "Can't you guys see that I'm trying to dance? Move!" got Harry and Hermione closer and closer to the broom closet. Soon, they were close enough to the closet that Seamus quickly unlocked it, and the other three started dancing faster and shoved others into the closet, locking it with a very powerful spell.

How they did it was beyond their belief, but they were happy that they could finally stop dancing and sit. Meanwhile, Hermione and Harry were together, uncomfortable in the closet, not knowing what to say to each other.

Harry couldn't just sit there, so he ran to the door and tried various spells, trying to open it. Hermione took a deep breath and pulled out her wand. _It's now or never... _She whispered said the counter-spell to change her robes back to their original colour.

"Darn spell. I wish I knew which one it was. Even the most powerful ones don't work. Hermione, you spend all that time in the library, have you read anything that could possibly help us get of here?" Harry asked, finally turning around. When he saw Hermione, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What happened to your robes? Weren't they red just a minute ago? Did you touch any of the cleaning solutions or something? Why are your robes purple?" Suddenly, Harry remembered.

"..._I'll be wearing pale purple dress robes with silver trim."_

Harry looked closer at Hermione's new robes. Then he saw the shining silver on the edges. Hermione bit her lip, waiting for his reaction. She knew that he had made the connection with her robes to one of the letters she sent.

"Hermione, I know I'm probably very wrong, but are you..." Harry didn't finish when Hermione looked down at the floor and nodded her head. Harry was suddenly rendered speechless. All thoughts of the locked door were thrown out of this head as he rushed over to Hermione's side.

"Are you serious? I- I thought you and Viktor were together,"

"Viktor and I aren't together anymore," Hermione said, still unable to look Harry in the eye.

"Then why didn't you meet me on the balcony like you said you would?"

"Well, to tell the truth, Viktor had said that he really needed to talk to me and that it was important. I didn't think it would take so long, but it did. He said that he still had feelings for me, but I politely turned him down and I guess now we're just friends,"

"You turned him down? For me?" Harry said, incredulously.

"That I did. I felt so bad afterwards but it wouldn't be fair to string him along so I-"

"Mione, I don't know how to say this in a better way, but if Cho had feelings for me again, I'd turn her down as well,"

Hermione was puzzled as to what he meant and remained silent.

"Well, what I want to say is, Hermione, I'm in love with you. I don't know why I was so blind and dumb to be with Cho when I had the most perfect girl right there in front of me for all those years. What I really want to say is, Hermione, I love you,"

"You do?" Hermione said, lifting her head up to face Harry, "You really do?"

"I do, Hermione. I'd shout it from the top of the North Tower to make you believe it. I really do,"

Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Harry and whispered, "I love you too," in his ear. His smile spread across his face from ear to ear. He pulled Hermione off him slightly and they shared their first kiss.

While they were kissing, Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Seamus decided to check up on them. Like they were hoping, Hermione had told Harry everything and now they were together. Ron snickered a bit and Harry and Hermione broke apart.

"Nice to see you're finally together," Ginny said.

"Yeah... do you know how much trouble we have gotten into just to get you together? I hit Krum with a **frying pan **to make this happen. You owe us,"

"Yeah! And I had to kiss Krum. Hermione, how could you date this guy? He's a horrible kisser!"

Hermione laughed and an announcement was made from the Great Hall. They all left the closet and went to listen.

"Now, as it is the last dance, I would be pleased to call up Ron Weasley to come up and show us his marvelous jig! Ron Weasley, if you will," Dumbledore said, clapping politely.

Ron's eyes lit up as he jogged towards the stage and told the band to play an upbeat dance song.

"Okay, everybody!" Ron shouted over the music, "To do the jig, you need to have one hand up in the air like so, then move your left foot out and shake it. Yes, just like that Neville. With your other hand, you can lift it up or wave it around. Every few beats just switch between the left and right foot. Yes! Okay! Everyone dance!"

Soon, the entire student body was dancing along to the music, doing Ron's jig. Not necessarily all in perfect synch, but Ron's jig wasn't meant to be done perfectly. Dumbledore was doing it, Dobby was doing it, and even Snape was doing it (he was actually quite good!). Viktor had woken up and found his way back from the kitchens, where Dobby had dropped him off while he was unconscious. He watched as they danced, learned the moves, and soon joined in. It seemed that he forgot that Hermione was his date and that he had gone into a closet with Lavender. He didn't even know he was unconscious. He had a bump on his head, but he didn't know how he got it. Right now, he was having a very good time with Pansy, who had left Malfoy when all the jokes about his feminine robes never stopped.

Ron, still dancing, looked over to where Harry and Hermione stood, laughing and dancing together. It was obvious to him that they were no longer going to deny what they felt.

**The End.**

* * *

**Final Thoughts:**

It's OVER! NOOO! Well, it was a very fun fic to write. I think this was a good chapter, although somewhat quirky. But quirkiness is kool. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have. So yeah... please review and tell me if I should include an epilogue. And also tell me if you would rather I go up to their graduation from Hogwarts or further. Heck, I might even do both. But I really have no idea right now. So, **review** please!

-Signing off,

ProjectPink. (formerly known as azias)


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A/N- Alrighty... the epilogue. The last little bit of this story I have yet to write. Thanks for all your reviews, I really, really love you people! Like I said in my last A/N, your reviews make writing this absolutely worth the time and effort.

I didn't exactly plan the epilogue; I decided to go with the flow. I have decided to try and do both graduation and when they're older, but if it doesn't turn out that way in the end, I hope you all enjoyed reading it anyway.

The Great Hall was currently being decorated. It was graduation day at last. Hermione and Harry had realized their feelings for each other and now were a happy couple, happier than either one had thought they ever could be. They were often spotted snogging in the castle in empty classrooms and behind tapestries, much to Hermione's chagrin.

Ron and Lavender were still together, very much in love. Lavender adored Ron for his humorous qualities, although they were usually just Ron's normal, everyday brain lapses. But one had to admit, he could be smart when he applied himself, so that made up for all his faults.

A few weeks ago, Harry had defeated Voldemort once and for all. He was now gone forever, merely a horrible thought at the back of every witch and wizard's head. Dumbledore had asked him to make a speech during the ceremony and he had agreed, although nervous, he felt very prepared. He also had a plan to surprise Hermione and this speech tonight would make everything much easier. The only person who knew about his plan was Ron.

It was no cause for excitement when Hermione was named Valedictorian. It was quite obvious to anyone from the beginning of her school years at Hogwarts that she would indeed hold this position when it came time for her graduation. She would blush furiously and gracefully say, "Well, anyone could have gotten it, really. It just takes a lot of determination and willpower. It's just my lucky day that I got named," But everyone knew that she was secretly very proud of herself, as much as she tried to downsize her title in front of everyone else.

* * *

It was four o'clock and the graduation would be held in the Great Hall at five. There were several arrangements hanging on walls and there were many chairs that took the place of the four house tables. Soon, parents would be arriving and Hermione was still in her room, highly anticipating the occasion and fixing her hair while practicing her speech.

"Good evening, everyone. My name is Hermione Granger. Welcome to Hogwarts and the graduation of the class of 1997..."

She stopped when a knock was heard at her door.

"If that's you again, Harry, I'll talk to you later. You keep distracting me!" she said as she earnestly tried to straighten out her hair.

"Hermione? It's Ginny... can I come in?" Ginny said, waiting at the door.

"Oh! Okay... can you help me out with my hair? It's not cooperating today!" Hermione said, just about ready to throw the hair straightener onto the floor and destroy it with a quick wave of her wand.

Ginny entered Hermione's room. Her things were all packed away into her trunk and the room was bare, save for the bed and the other furniture that belonged to the school. She quickly took over the hair straightener and said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Harry's a nervous wreck at the moment, walking around practicing his speech like a mad man,"

"Is he ready yet?" Hermione asked, trying to put on makeup while Ginny glided the straightener through her bushy hair.

"Just about I think. He was wearing his robes already when I saw him. Ron was in there with him and they both looked like they were going to vomit with nervousness. I don't even know why Ron was so nervous. He doesn't have to make a speech or anything tonight," Ginny said.

"Okay, have the parents started to arrive yet?"

"I met a few along the way. I saw your Mum and Dad. You can tell they're too pleased for words," Ginny said, adding the last touches to Hermione's hair.

"Oh! That's great! I can't wait to see them again," Hermione said, almost poking her eye with her mascara wand, "I can't wait until I can make my speech. I'm nervous, but I think I can do it without throwing up. Well, thanks for your help, Ginny. I think I'm ready now," Hermione said. She put on her shoes and took one last look at her room and left.

"Mate, what if she says no? Merlin, she might think that we're too young or something and say no, and you know what they say! If she says no once, our relationship will probably not be the same afterwards! And then we could break up and I'll never find someone as good as her and I'll be single forever and—"

"Harry, shut up. She won't say no, because that would be denying what she felt!" Ron smiled at his knowledge burst and Harry stared at him without sentiment. Ron still smiled and continued, "She'll say yes. And besides, there is such thing as long engagements, you know,"

"True... it's not like we'll be marrying the day after tomorrow or anything..." Harry said, trying to reassure himself that Hermione would say yes as he paced around.

"Yeah. But I'll have you know, if you hurt her at all, I'll be sure to knock you out with a frying pan and get Lavender to help me dance my jig on your unconscious body," Ron said, trying to be serious, although failing miserably when he snorted at the thought of whacking Harry in the head with a frying pan.

"Well I'll have you know, I have no intention of hurting Hermione," Harry said, still pacing out of anxiety.

"Good. Anyway, mate, you gotta stop jumping around. You're making _me_ nervous and I'm not the one who's proposing!" Ron looked at his watch, "Well, it's time. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I think so," Harry said as he felt his pocket for the engagement ring he had bought for Hermione. To his relief, it was still there. "Let's go," he said.

The boys made their way to Great Hall, saying hello to a few parents that they came across. They spotted the other seventh years in a room beside the Great Hall. The room was a buzz of several students, each excited about the graduation. Several students were crying, mostly girls. They spotted Hermione and Lavender, who were trying to comfort a sobbing Parvati. They made their way towards them and stood, waiting to be called into the Great Hall.

Minutes later, someone opened the door. It was Professor McGonagall. "Everyone!" she said over their loud chatter, "Please place yourselves in alphabetical order like we practiced. I wish you all good luck tonight. It's normal to be a little nervous, but don't let your anxiety get in the way of you having a good time,"

Everyone obeyed her instructions and after some confusion with Neville being in the wrong place, they were ready. "Follow me," she said, much like she did back in their first year. Everyone's tears dried up as they walked to the entrance of the Great Hall. They met Dumbledore there and he took over, leading them down the aisle between the chairs, some relaxing music was playing. Hermione bit her lip as she saw exactly how many people were there. She saw the entire Weasley family, with their flaming red hair, waving as she walked past. She saw her parents, beaming at her as they waved.

Soon, they reached their destination at the front. Harry and Hermione broke apart from the students as they walked further up along with Dumbledore.

They took their seats beside the podium, which was where Dumbledore walked next.

"Good evening, everyone!" Dumbledore said, with the usual sparkle of light in his blue eyes, "Welcome to the Graduation of the class of 1997! This large array of students have worked very hard to come to where they have gotten to in life, and I wish them all the best of luck in their upcoming travels. Without further ado, I would like to ask Miss Hermione Granger, this year's Valedictorian, to come up to the podium. Miss Granger," he said as he gave her a wink and walked down from the podium to sit with the other staff members.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Hermione Granger. I would like to talk to you of my experiences of entering a world I thought only existed in fairy tales. I am Muggle-born. My parents are respectable dentists who used to know as much about the magical world as I did, before I got the letter that changed my life," Hermione smiled and looked at her parents who were about to burst with pride at their only child.

"I was almost eleven. I had returned home from my day camp one day to find a mysterious letter in the post addressed to me. Startled, I opened the letter with shaking hands. When I first read it, I thought it was a joke. It said that I was a witch and that there was a school of magic out there somewhere, waiting for my reply. I was about to throw it in the bin, but then the letter started to glow and heat up in my hands. I opened the letter again, curious as to why it was glowing. When I looked at it, at the bottom of the letter, there were new words that I was sure had not been there before. It simply said, 'Magic will get you through.' It was then I truly believed that there really was a school out there that taught magic. I rushed to my mother and showed her the letter. I explained what had happened and she, fortunately, believed me. A few days later, I received another letter, this time by owl post. It explained how to get to Diagon Alley and that if I wanted to attend Hogwarts, I was to send a message back by owl."

Hermione paused for a moment to look at the entire gathering. They were all listening intently to her speech. A few of the other Muggle-borns nodded at her story, since the same thing had happened to them.

Hermione then continued, "When I got here at Hogwarts, I was intimidated. Yes, I, Hermione Granger, was intimidated. I may not have seemed like it, but deep down, I was afraid. I didn't think I could be as good a witch as the children with pure-blooded parents. So I worked hard. I read and read some more. As most of your children could tell you, I was usually found in the library, soaking up more information to feed my hungry brain. I had to prove myself, so I threw myself into my studies. It was at the end of my first year that I realized I was smarter than I thought I was. It was when I helped Harry Potter thwart Voldemort for the second time, along with Ron Weasley. That moment, although extremely frightening, really brought light to my eyes. I was as good of a witch as anyone else, if not better. It was then I really began to call Hogwarts home. Hogwarts is my home and although I am sad to leave it, I know that one day I can return here and still get the same feeling of warmth that I have felt for the past seven years. Hogwarts was and always will be our home. With that said, I would like to congratulate the graduating class of 1997, magic really _did _get us through!"

Hermione smiled down at her peers, who were applauding very loudly. She looked at Harry, who stood up from his seat, beaming at her. She looked at the rest of the audience; they too were up from their seats as they clapped raucously. Some of the Slytherins remained seated, but Hermione didn't let this bother her; she expected it, after all.

She said a brief thank you into the microphone and went to her seat. Harry gave her a hug and said, "Good job, Mione... You really worked the audience there,"

"Thanks, Harry. It's your turn next. You ready?"

"I better be; it's too late to turn back now anyway,"

"Good luck," Hermione said as she gave Harry a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks," _I'll certainly need it. _

Harry waited for Dumbledore to finish introducing him and he walked up to the podium. All eyes were on him and for a brief moment, Harry felt more nervous than he ever had in his entire life. _This is it, _he thought when he began to speak into the microphone.

"Hi, everyone. I am Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Voldemort," he looked to Hermione for some encouragement; she was nodding him on, listening to his every word. He glanced at the crowd and saw that no one had flinched at the Dark Lord's name.

"I lived the first eleven years of my life thinking that my parents had died in a car crash and I was living life as a Muggle. But somehow, I was the one who was born to defeat Voldemort. I'm not going to say that it wasn't hard, because it was. It was excruciating for everyone I loved. When I was eleven and met Voldemort for the second time in my life, I was scared. I fought back as hard as I could, and for a first year student, my attempts were feeble. My friends had gotten me that far with their good chess playing skills and smart logic. I fought for them. I was lucky though. My mother had protected me from harm all those years before. Her love was running through my veins then and still is now. She protected me from Voldemort when I was a little baby and still did all those years I had to face him. I faced Voldemort again in my second year, in the Chamber of Secrets. He was young and called himself Tom Riddle and lived through Ginny Weasley, the sister of my best friend, Ron Weasley. I got there just in time. I'm not going to call myself a hero, because I wasn't. I had help. Believe it or not, the Sorting Hat and Fawkes, Dumbledore's trusty Phoenix, saved me. Without them, I would not be here now and neither would Ginny Weasley,"

He looked at the Weasley family in the crowd. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were in tears and Mr. Weasley was looking at him, encouraging him to go on. He looked at the rest of the crowd. Many people were reduced to blubbering like infants.

"In my third year, I met my godfather. Sirius Black was my godfather. He was innocent and we had tried to prove him so. It took lots of work, and once again, I had my friends helping me, this time 'my friends' included my father's other friend, Remus Lupin,"

Harry stopped his speech to look at the audience in front of him with a pained expression on his face. He really hated his speech, and hated it even more as he kept going. He didn't want to talk about Sirius. Then he remembered what was to come at the end. That kept him going.

"When I first really met him, we were in the Shrieking Shack. He told me the whole story from the beginning. He had not betrayed my parents. It was the rat of a man, Peter Pettigrew. He was there. He had always been there, since my first year. Peter Pettigrew was an unregistered Animagus. Ron Weasley owned him, he was his pet rat. To this day, one of my biggest regrets was when I set him free."

Harry choked back a sob and continued, "In my fourth year, I was entered into the Tri-Wizard competition without my knowing. I went through each and every one of the tasks, but when we went through to the third and final task, I lost someone who had become one of my friends. Cedric Diggory, a noble Hufflepuff, and fellow Hogwarts champion,"

Harry felt tears gathering in his eyes and saw that the crowd was crying even harder now. "The last task was a maze. To get to the middle, we had to defeat many savage beasts. Cedric and I both made it to the center of the maze at the same time, and we both touched the trophy at the same time, deciding to share the victory. Little did we know that the trophy was a Port Key that brought us straight to where Voldemort was waiting. He... he..."

Harry stopped and wiped at a tear that was coming down his face and took a deep breath, "He killed Cedric. All he wanted was me. My blood. He ordered Wormtail, who is Peter Pettigrew, to cut me. With my blood, Voldemort could live. We dueled, but since our wands have the same core, Phoenix tail feather, our spells did not work properly on each other. Out of his wand came all the spirits of the people he had killed, in reverse order. First came Cedric, then many others and finally, my parents. They all encouraged me and I made it out of there alive. I got back to Hogwarts carrying Cedric's dead body. I felt so bad afterwards, having to return Cedric to his parents in that state,"

Harry stopped again. Everyone had silent tears pouring down their faces.

"In my fifth year, no one believed that Voldemort was indeed, alive again. They all thought it was some crackpot story that I came up with to gain attention. The death of my godfather had to happen before the truth was believed. That year, I had met up with Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic. He had lured me there. He made me believe that Sirius was there, held hostage by him. What he really wanted was for me to be there so he could hear the prophecy that was made about him and me before I was born. That year, I had been having dreams about Voldemort. I saw myself almost behind him, attacking people. To stop this, Dumbledore had Professor Snape teach me Occlumency so I could block Voldemort out of my head, because if I could enter his, he would probably be able to enter my thoughts as well and it would not be safe."

Harry wiped at more tears and began again, "We fought in the Department of Mysteries. The Order of the Phoenix had come in to save me and all the other students that came with me. In that very place was where Sirius Black died, killed by his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. He fell through the veil, trying to dodge one of her spells, never to walk on this earth ever again," Harry stopped and bit his quivering lip.

"Harry?" it was Professor Dumbledore, who had come to his side, "Can you continue?"

Harry pushed back his tears and put on a brave face, although in his eyes, sadness could be seen.

"Voldemort had not heard the prophecy that night. Neville Longbottom, a good friend that I will never forget, had accidentally dropped it. When we left the Department of Mysteries and entered the main lobby, Voldemort was there. We fought with him and nearly brought down the whole building. In the end, he disapparated. The minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, was there. He finally decided to stop lying to you all about the truth, and soon, everyone knew that Voldemort was back."

Harry looked at Hermione again for more encouragement. He got over the worst part of his speech and he spoke once more.

"One person had heard the prophecy once before. That was our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Sybill Trelawney, Hogwarts' resident Seer, was being interviewed for a position for Divination teacher. At first, Dumbledore was not even thinking about hiring her, until near the end of the interview, she had a sudden vision. It was the prophecy. In short, the prophecy was that Voldemort and I could not live at the same time. One of us had to murder the other."

Harry hesitated and took a breath before he continued his speech. "I had tossed that around in my head all summer. Then my sixth year began. It started out normal enough, but I knew that I would be seeing Voldemort again. My sixth year was almost over and we finally met once again, in Hogsmeade, at a party the school was holding in the town to lift our spirits during the war. Although Dumbldore had as many Aurors as he could around, somehow Voldemort had snuck his way in. His lackey, Wormtail, was as usual, by his side. But now, he had no Death Eaters. Many of them were caught and put in Azkaban. The rest were frightened and would not return his call. We dueled. We almost brought down all of Hogsmeade. Many students were injured. At the very end, Voldemort gave out a laugh and disapparated again. Then I realized that he was a coward, always running away from the scene."

Dumbledore got up from his seat again and patted Harry on the shoulder. "My seventh year, this year, he came again. Now it was the eighth time I saw Voldemort and I knew that I was going to kill him before he even got the chance to run away again. Unfortunately, last summer, his Death Eaters had broken out of Azkaban and joined his side once more. This year was a year of many killings on his part. Every one of his followers, the ones who had been too frightened to join him when he called, were brutally killed. Then I found out that Professor Snape was in danger. No one thought that he was going to come after him; Professor Snape wasn't a Death Eater anymore and hadn't been for many years. But Voldemort had no mercy. I found that out one night when I had forgotten to clear my mind before I went to bed. I had my suspicions, but I wasn't very sure. It was this vision that I had that confirmed my thoughts. I entered Voldemort's mind, and I saw him. He was flying over Hogsmeade. I woke up immediately and sought out after Professor Snape," Harry stopped to look at his Potions professor. On his face was a vague smile.

"I found him in a corridor; he was making rounds, looking for any students out after curfew. I warned him about what I saw, and at that moment, Voldemort had landed outside the front entrance to the castle with his faithful Death Eaters at his side, ready to get Snape. We quickly informed Dumbledore and soon enough, every member of the Order of the Phoenix was there. Soon, both Ron and Hermione were there, fighting alongside the Order. We fought hard. As I was dueling with Voldemort, I remembered the best bit of advice my best friend Ron ever told me. It was to never deny what I felt. Towards Voldemort, I felt hatred. I knew that I had to really mean it when I said 'Avada Kedavra'. Before Voldemort had to the chance to run away again, I remembered all the reasons why I wanted to do this, and before I realized, I had muttered the words 'Avada Kedavra'. The curse hit his chest and he fell, never to terrorize anyone ever again. The irony is, when Ron told me those words, he meant them in a better sense. To never deny how much you loved someone. I had never thought that those words would help me defeat Voldemort. Now, I make it a habit of not denying what I feel. But if I didn't do the thing that I am planning to do next, that is what I would be doing."

Harry smiled at the audience and slowly turned to face Hermione and said, "Hermione Granger. You have been by my side at every battle against Voldemort, never showing fear under the pressure. Since our first year, we have been together fighting battles and trying to overcome them together,"

Hermione felt her heart leap right into her throat. _Was he asking me- no... he couldn't be!_

"I love you for everything you've done to help me. I want to fight more battles with you right by my side, but not just as my friend or my girlfriend. I want to fight more battles with you as my wife," Harry walked to Hermione's side and dropped to his knee and Hermione felt her stomach twist up into knots. He pulled out the ring from his pocket and said, "Hermione Jane Granger, would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she hugged him fiercely. "Yes!" she squealed, "I'd love to Harry!"

The entire room shook with the boisterous applause and cat calls coming from the audience when Harry slipped the ring onto her finger.

Harry got up on his feet and whispered to Hermione, "I never knew Ron's piece of advice would be so handy,"

* * *

"MUM!" yelled a small girl to her mother.

"Yes, dear?"

"James bit me again! I liked him better when he had no teeth!" she exclaimed.

"Now Lily, you know he needs teeth just as much as anyone else. Come here and grab his teething ring,"

"Fine, mum," said Lily. Lily was four years old and she was the splitting image of her mother, Hermione Potter.

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the Daily Prophet, patiently waiting for her husband to come home. She and Harry had decided to have a long engagement and they married three years after their graduation from Hogwarts and they had their first child, Lily, a year later. Hermione was on maternity leave from her position as Charms teacher at Hogwarts. She had James earlier on in the year and now he was going through the teething period.

Her daughter came rushing into the room, holding out her arm. Hermione looked at it and saw the prints of her youngest child's meager set of teeth embedded into her first born's arm.

"Ooh, that looks bad, honey. We'll have to take you to St Mungo's and have your arm amputated right away," Hermione said, clearly joking.

"Mum! No! Not St Mungo's!" her daughter protested. Hermione laughed and gave Lily the teething ring. "Just give this to your brother. He should stop biting you,"

Lily smiled and ran off to play with her brother again and Hermione went back to her newspaper.

* * *

"Kingsley, I have to go! Hermione and the kids are waiting!" Harry said to his boss.

"Fine, go on home then," Kingsley said, smiling at Harry's dedication to his family.

Harry disapparated with a pop and he found himself in the middle of his kitchen. Hermione looked up at him and smiled, "Glad you're home. It's absolutely hair raising in here. James keeps biting Lily,"

Harry laughed and gave his wife a hug. "Let's go see them then,"

They went to the living room and sat on the couch. A woosh was heard from the fireplace and Ron's head suddenly popped up.

"Uncle Ronnie!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hi, you guys! Harry, Hermione! Guess what? I proposed to Lavender! And she said yes!"

"Really? I'm so happy for you Ron... you finally stopped being a hypocrite and started following your own advice!" Hermione said. Harry laughed in agreement.

"It's about time, mate. You should've asked ages ago. She was waiting for you. I'm surprised she hadn't popped the question herself,"

"Yeah, well... at least I finally did! Well, I need to go now. Mum's waiting back at the Burrow,"

"Okay... see you Ron. Congratulations!"

"Bye Uncle Ronnie!"

"See you later, Lily. You too, James. Bye, Harry, Hermione," Ron said. He disappeared from the fire place and Harry and Hermione smiled at each other.

"Finally." They both said.

* * *

**Closing Remarks:** That's the end! There's nothing left of this story... I hope you liked the epilogue... it's the longest part of this story. All those speeches. I'm glad to get them over with. I was dreading to write Harry's cause I knew his was going to be a lot more complicated than Hermione's. But I did it, and I'm proud! So please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Oh, and could you please look at the prologue for my newest story, 'Will You Hold My Hand?'? Thanks.

--ProjectPink


End file.
